En Chute Libre
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: Greg avait toujours voulu devenir policier. Et s'il avait d'abord cru aux âmes soeurs, il était désormais convaincu que ça n'existait que dans les contes de fée. Lorsque Mycroft demande à son petit frère d'enquêter sur une affaire, le détective embarque avec lui John, mais aussi le lieutenant. Greg n'avait cependant pas prévu que cela mettrait le bazar dans sa vie privée.
1. Présentation

En chute libre

Disclaimer : La série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas. Elle a été co-créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss et s'inspire de l'univers de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Les personnages sont brillamment incarnés par un casting fabuleux avec entre autres, Benedict Cumberbatch dans le rôle titre, Martin Freeman, Mark Gatiss, Rupert Graves, Andrew Scott, Louise Brealey … Donc, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est les personnages créés pour les besoins de cette fiction et l'intrigue.

Rating : j'ai hésité, mais je pense que le T est ce qui permet de mieux définir la fiction. Si jamais vous trouvez que c'est assez osé pour être monté en rating M, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Résumé : Greg a toujours voulu devenir policier. Il pensait qu'il se marierait, qu'il aurait des enfants et qu'il partirait à la retraite avec une tonne de récompenses en échange des affaires qu'il avait résolues et après avoir mis des centaines de criminels en prison.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il est divorcé, sans enfants et il a besoin de Sherlock Holmes pour l'aider à résoudre les affaires les plus complexes qui se présentent à lui. Amer, il en vient presque à détester les histoires d'amour parfaites qu'on lui vendait dans les histoires qu'il lisait quand il était petit.

Lorsqu'il se sent seul, c'est-à-dire très souvent, il se réfugie dans son pub préféré. Et c'est là qu'il rencontre Jack. Greg se sent bien avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Jusqu'au jour où Sherlock va entraîner le lieutenant de police dans la résolution d'une affaire et que les choses vont brusquement s'accélérer pour Greg, avant de rapidement devenir sans dessus dessous.

Parviendra-t-il à retrouver son équilibre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Jack est-il la personne qu'il a si longtemps cherchée ? Peut-il croire à ces conneries d'âme sœur ou sera-t-il encore une fois déçu ?

Note de l'auteur :

\- Cette fiction a été écrite pour les dix-neuf ans (en janvier dernier) de ma petite sœur, KalistaCriss. Elle comporte huit chapitres qui sont déjà écrits et qui seront donc postés tous les soirs pendant une semaine. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

\- J'en profite pour remercier les anonymes qui ont laissé des commentaires sur ma précédente fic Sherlock. Je rappelle que je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre aux personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un mot sur ma fic mais qui n'ont pas de comptes sur le site. Par ailleurs, si vous m'avez laissé une review et que je ne vous ai jamais répondu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, normalement, je réponds toujours assez rapidement donc si vous n'avez pas eu de remerciements, ce n'est pas normal. Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

Gregory Lestrade avait toujours voulu être policier. Quand il était petit, les histoires que sa mère lui avait lues l'avaient beaucoup marqué et il avait toujours été fasciné par les héros qui empêchaient les méchants de faire le mal.

A l'école, il s'était rapidement passionné pour les sciences et les exercices de logique et il avait adoré émettre des hypothèses qu'il avait ensuite testées pour les vérifier. Adolescent, son père l'avait initié aux romans policiers et cela avait confirmé son envie de travailler dans les forces de l'ordre.

Il avait donc fait des études de droit avant d'intégrer la police. Le détective avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir lieutenant. Greg avait donc un fort sens de la justice, aimait que la loi soit respectée au pied de la lettre, détestait le mensonge et les crimes impunis. Dévoué à son travail, il ne comptait pas ses heures, estimant qu'il fallait donner de sa personne pour faire régner l'ordre.

Le policier s'était marié plusieurs années plus tôt mais il n'aimait pas en parler. Il venait de signer les papiers de divorce et gardait un très mauvais souvenir de cette relation. Greg avait été véritablement écœuré de découvrir que sa femme avait eu, non pas une, mais des liaisons au cours de leur relation. Son épouse s'était défendue en lui reprochant de n'être jamais chez eux à cause de son travail et de se sentir seule. Greg lui avait répondu qu'elle aurait pu lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait avant d'aller coucher à droite et à gauche ou au moins, lui demander de se séparer.

Ainsi, ils en étaient venus à divorcer. Le lieutenant s'était alors mis à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait ressenti pour sa désormais ex-femme, essayant de mettre de côté la rancœur qu'il ressentait envers elle. Il s'était demandé s'il l'avait vraiment aimé. Greg avait conscience d'avoir ressenti de l'affection pour son ancienne épouse, d'avoir été attachée à elle, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir éprouvé de réels sentiments amoureux. Il n'avait aucune certitude, car il avait eu peu d'autres relations avant son mariage, mais le policier s'était dit qu'une des raisons de l'échec de cette relation, c'était le manque d'amour véritable entre son ex-femme et lui. Il y avait eu quelques bons moments, heureusement. Mais le lieutenant était à la fois dépité et dégoûté par la fin malheureuse de son mariage.

A croire que les histoires d'amour qu'il y avait dans les bouquins, le héros qui trouve l'élue de son cœur après avoir triomphé du méchant, qui vit une relation palpitante et sincère avec une femme qui l'admire et ne jure que par lui, tout ça n'existait pas. Les belles théories sur les âmes sœurs et le couple idéal, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, un mensonge inventé pour faire rêver les enfants. Cruelle désillusion quand ils découvraient la vérité …

Pour tenter d'oublier le désastre de sa vie sentimentale, Greg s'était plongé dans le travail. Il avait trouvé un équilibre qui lui convenait et lorsqu'il se sentait seul, le lieutenant se rendait dans son pub préféré pour noyer ses problèmes dans une bière ou un verre de whisky.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette situation, ce n'était pas tant la solitude mais plutôt les regards que Sherlock posait parfois sur lui, l'examinant de pied en cap, l'étudiant et réussissant à découvrir aussi bien tous les détails de sa vie privée que les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Sherlock Holmes était un phénomène. Il était aussi brillant qu'agaçant et pouvait résoudre des énigmes avec une facilité déconcertante tout en vous révélant la solution d'un ton hautain. Il méprisait le reste de la Terre et rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à trouver grâce à ses yeux. Même son plus ami le plus proche, le docteur John Watson, se prenait régulièrement des réflexions sur son intelligence, que le détective considérait comme limitée.

Il existait pourtant une personne qui savait répondre de façon aussi cinglante que Sherlock et ce n'était autre que son grand frère, Mycroft. Greg avait eu la chance de le rencontrer une fois, quelques années auparavant.

C'était un peu après que le policier ait rencontré Sherlock. A l'époque, le détective l'avait aidé à résoudre quelques affaires et Greg avait tenté de l'appeler pour qu'il l'aide sur une nouvelle enquête. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'était rendu au domicile du jeune homme pour pouvoir lui parler en face-à-face et c'était Mycroft qui lui avait ouvert, lui demandant fermement de repasser une autre fois. Greg avait appris plus tard que ce jour-là, l'aîné des Holmes était venu chercher son cadet pour le traîner de force dans un centre de désintoxication.

Il n'avait jamais revu Mycroft depuis mais il en gardait un souvenir très net : un homme grand, calme, impressionnant, discret mais assez froid. Le lieutenant n'avait jamais vraiment su exactement quel était son travail, car Sherlock ne parlait pas souvent de son frère, et quand il le faisait, c'était généralement en termes peu élogieux. Mais le policier avait deviné qu'il occupait un poste très important et devait plutôt être habitué à donner des ordres qu'à en recevoir.

En essayant d'interroger Sherlock sur son frère, Greg avait aussi appris que Mycroft vivait seul. Le lieutenant s'était d'abord interrogé sur cette solitude car pour lui, un homme de cet acabit devait attirer les femmes, que ce soit par sa prestance ou par le pouvoir qu'il représentait. Puis, il s'était fait la réflexion que tant de responsabilités devaient laisser peu de temps pour soi et que « le gouvernement britannique », comme l'appelait Sherlock, ne devait pas avoir souvent l'occasion de sortir.

Parfois, le policier repensait à Mycroft et se trouvait des points communs avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, ils avaient des responsabilités et … En fait, la liste des ressemblances s'arrêtait là. Greg était beaucoup moins important que le frère de Sherlock, il était loin d'être aussi intelligent, ni aussi influent et niveau charisme, il était loin de lui arriver à la cheville.

Quand il arrivait à ce genre de conclusions, le lieutenant se sentait vraiment ridicule et se dépêchait de sortir se réfugier dans son pub préféré pour oublier ses tristes pensées parmi les clients et l'ambiance animée du bar. Comme ce soir.

Un match de foot était diffusé sur le petit écran collé dans un angle de la pièce et il y avait pas mal de clients dans le pub. Le patron se ferait un bon chiffre d'affaires. Greg s'était trouvé une table, loin du bar autour duquel les amateurs de football étaient rassemblés. Il jetait de temps en temps un regard du coin de l'œil vers la télé, mais le lieutenant était plus souvent occupé à fixer sa bière ou à observer la rue par la fenêtre qu'à suivre le déroulement du match. Il finit cependant par remarquer un client qui le regardait, détournant la tête à chaque fois que le policier levait les yeux vers lui.

Il se souvint alors de cette fois où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un brun aux yeux bleus, était venu s'installer en face de lui, un verre de vodka à la main et avait commencé à discuter avec lui. Greg n'avait compris les intentions de cet inconnu que lorsque sa jambe avait commencé à frotter la sienne, d'abord timidement, puis de façon de plus en plus insistante. Quand il avait été clair que les frôlements de pantalon n'était pas dû au hasard, le lieutenant, mal à l'aise, avait pris congé de cet homme. Il était allé payer sa consommation et s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui.

Deux jours plus tard, il avait de nouveau recroisé le client, qui s'était encore assis à sa table, relançant la conversation comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Lorsqu'il l'avait senti recommencer à lui faire du pied, après une vingtaine de minutes, le policier s'était senti obligé d'arrêter cet homme.

— Désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, avait-il dit avec une grimace navrée.

Le client du pub ne s'était pas démonté.

— Tu n'es pas intéressé par moi ou par les hommes en général ?

Greg avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, un peu déstabilisé par la question. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme s'en aille, pas à ce qu'il insiste. Le lieutenant n'avait pas su quoi répondre et avait fini par se lever en marmonnant un salut, pressé de quitter l'endroit. Pourtant, il s'était surpris à retourner dans le pub le lendemain, surtout qu'il avait envie de savoir si ce client reviendrait le voir une nouvelle fois. Et il l'avait fait.

Leur petit jeu avait duré une semaine. L'inconnu était à chaque fois revenu s'installer en face Greg, sans plus faire aucune tentative de séduction. Le lieutenant s'était pris d'amitié pour cet homme avec qui il avait des discussions passionnantes – ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible au premier abord.

Et puis, Jack – car c'est ainsi que s'appelait le client du pub – lui avait de nouveau demandé, après huit jours :

— Alors ? Le problème, c'est moi ou c'est les hommes ?

Greg avait plissé les yeux, mal à l'aise et surpris. Il pensait que l'homme avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Le lieutenant avait alors répondu en bafouillant légèrement :

— Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en couple pour l'instant.

Le policier avait vidé son verre et s'était levé pour aller payer ses consommations avant de quitter le pub. Il s'était insulté d'idiot mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de ces sentiments comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il juste pas dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les hommes, comme il aurait été logique de le faire ? Et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il le fuie ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il gêné ?

La tête pleine de questions, Greg avait soudain senti une main s'abattre sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Il s'était retourné pour se retrouver face aux yeux bleus de Jack.

— Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en couple.

Le lieutenant ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait craquer chez cet homme – son sourire gouailleur, son regard intense, ses lèvres avenantes – mais il avait baissé sa défense et alors qu'il pensait être seulement attiré par les femmes, le policier avait rapproché son visage de celui de son interlocuteur pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne, le serrant soudain contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il le quitte pour ne plus jamais revenir.

— On continue chez toi ou chez moi ? avait malicieusement demandé l'homme au bout de quelques longues minutes d'embrassades frénétiques.

Greg n'avait pas hésité.

— Chez toi.

Jack avait souri et l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa voiture en lui tenant la main. Il n'avait pas été plus loin que le bécotage, ce soir-là. Devinant certainement qu'il était le premier homme à séduire le lieutenant, le brun n'avait pas tenté d'approfondir leur relation. Il n'avait cependant pas fallu plus de deux autres rencontres pour que les deux hommes passent à l'acte.

Le policier était un peu confus par rapport à sa sexualité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être attiré par un autre homme, mais le fait était qu'il se sentait bien quand il était avec Jack. Peu importait qu'il soit du même sexe que lui. Il lui permettait de se sentir moins seul et de passer un bon moment lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient dans l'obscurité de l'un ou l'autre de leurs appartements. Et surtout, il lui permettait d'oublier son divorce.

Les choses étaient pourtant claires entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas en couple. C'était purement physique et ça leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Pas de romantisme affligeant, pas de promesses qui ne seraient jamais tenues, pas de jalousie excessive. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'éprouver de la tendresse et de l'affection, mais tout était contrôlé et maîtrisé.

Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone mais ils ne l'utilisaient que très rarement. Ils préféraient attendre de se croiser dans le pub par hasard. Greg se rappelait même d'une fois où il était tombé nez-à-nez avec Jack alors qu'il faisait les courses. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de finir leurs emplettes et s'étaient dépêchés de quitter le magasin pour se retrouver chez le lieutenant, leurs corps enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre dans le fouillis des draps défaits.

Le policier ne savait pas grand-chose de Jack et c'était réciproque. Le peu de détails qu'ils connaissaient de la vie de leur amant, ils l'avaient appris au hasard d'une discussion ou en découvrant un objet particulier dans l'appartement de l'autre. Ainsi, Greg savait que Jack était journaliste dans un magazine people parce qu'il avait lu un morceau d'article sur l'ordinateur portable du brun pendant que celui-ci était parti lui chercher de la glace. Et Jack savait qu'il était policier parce qu'il avait aperçu son badge en se rendant dans la salle de bains.

La seule chose qui gênait le lieutenant, c'était que le journaliste ressemblait à Sherlock, avec son physique élancé, ses yeux bleus perspicaces et ses cheveux noirs et qu'à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec le détective, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Jack. Mais par un heureux miracle, Sherlock ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la nouvelle liaison qu'entretenait le policier. Ou s'il l'avait remarqué, il n'en avait pas fait la remarque à voix haute, ce qui soulageait Greg, qui n'avait pas envie que tout son service apprenne sa relation avec le journaliste.

Cette situation convenait donc au lieutenant et même si rien dans son accord avec Jack ne lui interdisait de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas envie de tout compliquer en ajoutant un autre homme à la donne.

C'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du client du pub qui l'observait aujourd'hui et de ne pas lui accorder d'importance, même s'il sentait peser sur lui le regard qu'on lui lançait. Malheureusement, l'homme du comptoir s'enhardit et se rapprocha de lui, désignant du doigt la place libre en face du policier.

— C'est occupé ? demanda-t-il poliment, avec un accent écossais.

Greg réfléchissait à comment se sortir de cette situation sans trop vexer son interlocuteur lorsqu'une voix s'éleva à sa droite.

— Oui, c'est ma place, lança Jack avec un petit sourire avant de se glisser devant l'écossais pour s'asseoir en face du lieutenant.

L'homme sembla surpris, observant tour à tour les deux amants, et bredouilla une excuse avant de retourner au comptoir. Le policier lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de jeter un regard amusé au journaliste.

— Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

— Vingt minutes, à peu près, fit le brun.

— Et tu n'es pas venu me dire bonjour plus tôt ? fit semblant de lui reprocher Greg.

Jack sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder son écran et répondre au texto qu'il venait de recevoir avant de lancer :

— Non, j'aimais bien t'observer de loin. Et puis, j'avais envie de voir si tu me remarquerais.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir, se défendit le lieutenant.

— Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, déclara Jack en attrapant la bière du policier. Je t'ai évité de rembarrer ce pauvre gars.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'allais pas l'inviter à s'asseoir ?

Le journaliste but une gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre.

— Ce n'est pas ton type.

— Et c'est quoi, mon type ? s'enquit Greg.

Jack haussa les épaules.

— Une personne qui ne te prenne pas la tête avec ses attentes et ses crises de jalousie. Peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, tant qu'elle te rendra heureux et bien dans ta peau. Dans l'idéal, il faudrait qu'elle soit aussi forte et sûre d'elle, parce que tu passes déjà ta journée à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, alors quand tu rentres chez toi, tu aimerais bien pouvoir te reposer sur quelqu'un.

Le lieutenant secoua la tête et reprit sa bière.

— Et toi, tu es mon type ?

— Peut-être bien, minauda le journaliste. A toi de me le dire.

— Tout ce que je vais te dire, c'est que tu es perspicace. Peut-être un peu trop à mon goût, d'ailleurs.

— Je peux jouer à l'idiot, si tu préfères, murmura Jack d'un ton langoureux.

Greg sourit en sentant le pied du journaliste venir effleurer sa cheville. Son portable, posé sur la table du pub, vibra et le lieutenant l'attrapa pour voir qui lui avait envoyé un texto.

— On va chez toi, ce soir ? demanda Jack. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez moi, ça va me rappeler que j'ai un article à finir pour demain midi et ça me déprime d'avance.

— Désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir être disponible avant un bon moment, s'excusa le policier en agitant son téléphone. J'ai un truc à faire pour le boulot.

Le journaliste grimaça.

— Oh. Je suppose que je vais aller écrire mon article, alors. Mais appelle-moi si jamais tu peux te libérer. Je te rejoindrais chez toi.

Greg hocha la tête et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jack avant de quitter le pub. Il héla un taxi et s'installa dedans, réfléchissant au message qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était Sherlock qui lui avait écrit un texto pour lui demander de le rejoindre au 221B Baker Street. Il n'avait rien précisé de plus mais si le détective le contactait, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose de relativement important à lui annoncer.

Le lieutenant regrettait un peu d'avoir refusé les avances de Jack mais Sherlock avait peut-être résolu l'affaire de la bijouterie vandalisée, ce qui permettrait au policier de clore ce dossier. Et avec un peu de chance, son entretien avec le détective serait rapide et il pourrait rejoindre le journaliste après.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le 221B Baker Street et Greg paya le chauffeur avant de sortir. Il frappa trois coups discrets contre la porte et Mme Hudson vint lui ouvrir :

— Lieutenant Lestrade ? Il est bien tard, que venez-vous faire ici ?

La vieille femme avait un ton soupçonneux et le policier lui expliqua que Sherlock lui avait demandé de venir le voir. La logeuse le laissa entrer et Greg monta les escaliers jusqu'au salon du détective. Le brun était allongé dans son canapé, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes devant son visage. Le lieutenant se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

— Hmmm ? fit simplement Sherlock en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

— Vous m'avez demandé de venir … lança d'un ton hésitant le policier.

— Ah oui. Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer mon chargeur de téléphone ? Il doit être sur mon lit.

Greg resta immobile, interdit. Le détective finit par s'impatienter :

— Vous avez besoin d'un plan pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre ? Vous savez où la trouver lorsque vous venez faire une descente de stup', pourtant !

— Vous m'avez fait venir juste pour aller chercher votre chargeur de téléphone ?

— Oui. Mme Hudson ne m'entendait pas.

— Et John ? Où est-il ?

Sherlock fit la moue.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'est pas là, parce qu'il ne vient pas non plus quand je l'appelle. Et il n'a répondu à aucun de mes textos.

— Donc vous avez décidé de me faire venir moi ? insista le lieutenant.

— De toute évidence, grogna le détective.

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, le policier secoua la tête et se résigna à aller chercher le chargeur. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sherlock et avança jusqu'au lit dont les draps étaient en bataille. Greg souleva un pan de couette et poussa un pull roulé en boule avant de trouver le chargeur, qu'il attrapa et ramena au détective. Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier et brancha son téléphone à la prise pour le recharger.

— Vous avez du nouveau sur l'affaire de la bijouterie ? tenta le lieutenant, qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir fait le détour pour rien.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas, ronchonna Sherlock en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son portable.

— Ca ne m'intéresse pas non plus de venir pour apporter votre chargeur de téléphone, pourtant, je l'ai fait, répliqua sèchement le policier.

Le détective plissa les yeux et quitta son écran du regard pour observer Greg.

— J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en détaillant le lieutenant des pieds à la tête, cherchant des indices sur ce qu'il était en train de faire avant d'arriver au 221B Baker Street.

Mal à l'aise, le policier cherchait comment changer de sujet de conversation quand un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. John, qui montait les escaliers, lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Bonjour, lieutenant, salua-t-il.

— Bonsoir, John, répondit Greg.

— Vous avez besoin de nous ? s'enquit le docteur avant d'être interrompu par Sherlock.

— Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de te joindre !

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

— J'étais de garde à l'hôpital. Je t'en ai parlé ce matin, je t'ai dit que je remplaçais un collègue.

Le détective maugréa quelque chose sur les informations inutiles qui ne méritaient pas d'être écoutées et John se désintéressa de lui pour se tourner vers le policier, qui lui apprit la raison de sa présence dans son appartement.

— Sherlock m'avait envoyé un texto en me disant de venir ici. Je pensais qu'il avait peut-être des infos sur la bijouterie mais en fait, il avait besoin de son chargeur de portable …

La bouche du médecin s'arrondit et il jeta un regard blasé à son colocataire, qui ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Le blond s'excusa auprès du lieutenant pour le dérangement et promit de parler à Sherlock pour le convaincre de travailler sur l'affaire de la bijouterie. Greg le remercia et prit congé des deux hommes, redescendant dans la rue.

Alors qu'il attendait un taxi, le lieutenant écrivit un texto à Jack.

« J'espère que tu as fini ton article, parce que j'arrive et je ne compte pas te laisser travailler une minute de plus ce soir. »


	3. Chapitre 2

Une sonnerie s'éleva dans la pièce, sortant Greg du sommeil. Il chercha à tâtons son téléphone à côté de lui sans le trouver, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas dans son appartement et que par conséquent, son portable ne pouvait pas être là où il le déposait avant de se coucher, c'est-à-dire sur sa table de chevet. La musique s'arrêta, signalant que le lieutenant avait été trop long pour décrocher et le policier laissa retomber sa main, prêt à se rendormir. Son interlocuteur n'aurait qu'à lui laisser un message. Après tout, c'était pour ça que les messageries vocales avaient été inventées, non ?

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de dix secondes pour que la sonnerie retentisse de nouveau, déchirant une nouvelle fois le silence de la chambre. Une voix endormie s'éleva de l'autre côté du lit.

— Je crois que la personne qui cherche à te joindre à un truc important à te dire … Tu devrais lui répondre. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je vais jeter ton téléphone dans la cuvette des toilettes pour pouvoir finir ma nuit.

Greg grimaça et attrapa sa veste, jetée au sol, pour en extraire son portable. Il lut le nom écrit sur son écran, grimaça en découvrant les lettres J.O.H.N et prit l'appel :

— Allô ?

— Désolé de vous déranger, lieutenant, et croyez-moi que je ne vous aurais pas appelé de si bonne heure si Sherlock n'avait pas insisté pour que je vous passe un coup de fil maintenant… Est-ce qu'il est possible que vous veniez à Baker Street ? Je vous promets que ce n'est pas pour un chargeur de téléphone, cette fois-ci.

— C'est pour quoi faire, alors ?

John claqua sa langue contre ses dents et avoua :

— Sherlock ne veut pas que je vous le dise par téléphone …

— D'accord, soupira le policier après avoir hésité un instant. Vous voulez que je vous retrouve quand ?

— Si j'écoute Sherlock, il voudrait que vous y soyez maintenant. Mais le plus vite possible sera le mieux, ne vous en faîtes pas. Il pourra bien patienter quelques minutes, nous ne sommes pas à sa disposition.

Le ton employé par le médecin pour sa dernière phrase indiquait clairement qu'il l'adressait au détective plutôt qu'à Greg. Le lieutenant ferma les yeux avant d'accepter :

— Ok. Je m'habille et j'arrive.

John le remercia avant de raccrocher et le policier resta un instant allongé, fatigué à l'avance par la journée qui s'annonçait. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire pour le contacter de si bonne heure ? Avait-il finalement accepté d'enquêter sur la bijouterie ?

A côté de lui, Jack bougea et lui posa un bras sur le torse.

— Tu me quittes déjà ? se plaignit-il sur un ton boudeur.

— Le travail, encore … maugréa Greg avant d'embrasser le brun sur le front. Et en parlant de ça, tu devrais aller finir d'écrire ton article…

— Je suis trop fatigué pour ça …

— Ton patron va te passer un savon si tu ne le lui présentes pas à midi. Je ne pense pas que l'excuse « je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir parce que je me suis envoyé en l'air toute la nuit » sera acceptée.

— Oh, il me saoûûûûûûûûûûle, râla Jack. J'ai déjà rédigé plusieurs articles sur cette scientifique de mes deux qui passe à la télé. La moitié de ce que j'y raconte est faux et l'autre moitié n'est pas vraie. Mais mon boss ne peut pas l'encadrer et il essaie de la discréditer autant que possible …

— Mon pauvre. Ta vie est véritablement compliquée, se moqua Greg.

— Fous-toi de ma gueule, grommela le journaliste en le lâchant et en lui tournant le dos.

Le lieutenant rit doucement et plaqua un baiser dans le cou de Jack avant de rejeter les draps. Il ramassa ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement.

— A la prochaine, si ton patron te laisse en vie !

Un grognement endormi lui répondit et le policier quitta la chambre, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il ne croyait plus aux âmes sœurs et au conte de fée depuis longtemps. Pourtant, malgré le fait que leur relation soit basée avant toute chose sur le sexe, Greg trouvait que Jack se rapprochait quand même de l'idée qu'il se faisait du prince charmant, parce qu'il le rendait heureux et qu'il le faisait se sentir bien dans sa peau.

**####**

Greg n'en revenait pas. Il s'était pincé discrètement plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas mais bien que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lui confirme que ce qu'il vivait était réel, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au 221B Baker Street, le lieutenant avait à peine eu le temps de dire ouf qu'il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une voiture de location par Sherlock. Le détective ne lui avait donné aucune explication et il avait fallu que le policier insiste lourdement pour que John finisse par l'éclairer.

Il y avait un séminaire important sur l'écologie qui avait lieu à Birmingham et plusieurs des intervenants de cet événement avaient reçu des menaces de mort assez explicites par le biais de lettres anonymes. Mycroft Holmes avait donc demandé à son petit frère de se rendre sur place pour empêcher le moindre attentat de survenir. Sherlock avait d'abord refusé et John avait reproché à Mycroft de les mettre en danger en leur demandant de mener cette enquête.

— Pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'y aller, alors ? avait demandé Greg.

— Le dédommagement proposé était intéressant, avait lancé évasivement John.

— Je croyais que l'argent ne vous intéressait pas ? avait relevé le lieutenant en jetant un regard en biais au détective, installé derrière le volant.

— En effet, mais il intéresse John, avait répondu Sherlock.

— Il faut bien payer les factures, avait marmonné le docteur.

Le policier n'avait pas renchéri mais il ne pouvait que partager l'avis du blond.

— Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça ?

— J'ai besoin de toutes les paires d'yeux possibles sur place, même si vous n'êtes pas le plus perspicace pour ce qui est d'observer, avait daigné dire Sherlock.

John s'était retourné pour faire une grimace désolée à Greg.

— Mais je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça, j'ai un travail …

— Je me suis arrangé avec Mycroft, vous avez des congés tout le temps qu'on aura besoin de vous.

— Parce que ça va durer plusieurs jours ? s'était plaint le lieutenant. Mais vous auriez pu me prévenir ! Je n'ai pas pris d'affaires de rechange !

— Comme si passer quelques jours dans la même chemise et le même caleçon vous dérangeait … s'était moqué le détective.

— Pardon ? s'était offusqué le policier.

Le brun avait soupiré bruyamment, exaspéré de devoir se justifier, et lui avait jeté un regard à travers le rétroviseur.

— Vous êtes arrivés ce matin avec les mêmes affaires qu'hier, au détail près qu'elles ont l'air plus chiffonnées. Cela veut donc dire que vous n'avez pas dormi chez vous. Nuit plutôt agitée, d'après vos traits fatigués et votre teint pâle qui indiquent tous les deux peu de sommeil. Le fait que vous ayez été attendu par quelqu'un explique donc le fait que vous ayez été si pressé de nous quitter, hier. Mais bien que je n'aie aucune certitude pour le caleçon, je doute que vous ayez pu changer de sous-vêtements. Je pense donc pouvoir vous faire remarquer que vous ne prenez pas trop soin de votre apparence et que quelques jours dans les mêmes habits ne devraient pas vous gêner.

— S'il ne s'était pas fait réveillé aux aurores et ordonné de nous rejoindre aussi vite que possible, il aurait peut-être pu se changer et emporter quelques affaires pour le voyage, était intervenu John pour défendre le lieutenant.

Sherlock avait pris un air vexé et le blond s'était de nouveau tourné vers le policier.

— Si j'avais su qu'il comptait se mettre en route dès que vous arriveriez, je vous aurais prévenu d'emmener des affaires. Mais on vous achètera le nécessaire en arrivant sur place, avait-il promis.

Greg l'avait remercié et la discussion s'était arrêtée là. Le détective boudait derrière le volant et son colocataire observait le paysage par sa fenêtre, la joue appuyée contre sa main. Le lieutenant s'était fait une raison, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Birmingham après deux heures de route et Sherlock gara sa voiture de location sur le parking d'un hôtel assez luxueux. A la question muette de Greg, John répondit « C'est Mycroft qui paye. ». Les trois hommes entrèrent dans l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers la réception.

Un homme les attendait dans le hall, appuyé nonchalamment sur un parapluie. Il était tel que le lieutenant s'en souvenait. Grand, mystérieux, impressionnant, sûr de lui. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était peut-être ses cheveux, son crâne étant plus dégarni qu'à l'époque où le policier avait croisé pour la première fois Mycroft Holmes. Mais ses yeux d'un bleu métalliques étaient toujours aussi froids et intelligents et il avait toujours la même prestance un peu écrasante.

— Mon frère. John. Lieutenant, les salua le haut fonctionnaire.

— J'espère ne pas m'être déplacé pour rien, grogna Sherlock avant que l'un de ses amis ait pu répondre.

— Ne fais pas semblant d'être agacé, se moqua son aîné. Je sais que tu es heureux d'être ici. Tu t'es d'ailleurs déjà amusé à annuler ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective prit un air innocent qui ne dupa personne. John adressa un regard exaspéré à son colocataire, comme s'il le jugeait pour son comportement puéril.

— Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que ça ne m'a pas pris plus d'une minute pour en obtenir de nouveau une. Mais je tiens à te prévenir que je me suis permis de modifier ta propre réservation : au lieu d'une chambre simple, tu auras une chambre double que tu partageras avec John. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça te dérange tant que ça, je me trompe ?

Une mine agacée apparut sur le visage du médecin. Il fusilla du regard son meilleur ami qui n'eut pas la décence de paraître désolé. Le brun avait toujours le même air ennuyé sur le visage et il ne s'en départit pas quand son frère les invita à le suivre jusqu'à leurs chambres.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus sur notre rôle ici ? demanda John alors que Mycroft appelait l'ascenseur.

— Oui, mais pas tout de suite, déclara le haut fonctionnaire. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Nous ne voulons pas que des informations confidentielles tombent entre les mains de personnes mal avisées.

Une mimique irritée apparut sur le visage de John. Greg partageait exactement le même sentiment que lui. Si Mycroft et Sherlock ne se ressemblaient pas trop, physiquement parlant, ils avaient en revanche le même ton hautain lorsqu'ils s'adressaient aux autres et le même dédain pour les intelligences qu'ils considéraient comme inférieures. Le séjour risquait d'être plutôt fatigant pour le lieutenant et le médecin, qui allaient devoir faire face au mépris des frères Holmes.

**####**

Après s'être rapidement installé dans leurs chambres respectives, les quatre hommes s'étaient rassemblés dans la suite de Mycroft pour parler de l'affaire. Greg essayait de rester concentré sur ce que racontait le haut fonctionnaire, mais la courte nuit qu'il avait eue ne l'aidait pas à se focaliser sur les informations qu'on lui présentait. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Jack. Le lieutenant avait pris une photo de sa chambre et avait hésité à l'envoyer au journaliste par texto, avant de renoncer.

Il avait très envie de partager ce qu'il vivait avec le brun, mais les règles étaient claires entre eux : ils n'étaient pas en couple et ils n'utilisaient leurs numéros de téléphone qu'en cas d'urgence. Le policier trouvait qu'il commençait à s'attacher beaucoup trop à Jack et s'il ne voulait pas le perdre, il avait tout intérêt à se forcer à conserver une distance de sécurité.

Alors qu'il repensait au visage endormi du journaliste, un raclement de gorge le fit redescendre sur terre. Mycroft le toisait, les lèvres pincées.

— Si je vous ennuie, vous pouvez le dire, lieutenant, décréta d'un ton sec le haut fonctionnaire.

— Désolé, mais … commença à s'excuser Greg, sans trop savoir quoi dire pour justifier son manque d'attention.

— Mais c'est compliqué de savoir de qui vous parlez alors que vous nous ensevelissez sous des noms qu'on ne connaît pas, termina John, volant une fois de plus au secours de le lieutenant.

Le policier lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Sherlock fit la moue, d'un air de dire qu'il suivait parfaitement ce que son frère expliquait et qu'il ne voyait pas quels étaient les obstacles qui gênaient la compréhension des deux autres hommes. Il se garda cependant bien de faire le moindre commentaire, trop content de voir son aîné se faire reprocher quelque chose.

Un sourire impatient se peignit sur le visage de Mycroft mais il consentit à sortir une tablette tactile de la pochette qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Il pianota dessus quelques instants avant de montrer la photo d'un homme au crâne chauve, aux traits marqués par l'âge et à la barbe blanche pointue.

— Voici Henry Ferguson. C'est un éminent scientifique qui a beaucoup travaillé sur les énergies renouvelables et qui a souvent mis l'écologie en avant au cours de sa carrière. Il a été professeur dans une université pendant un temps avant de se tourner vers la recherche, rédigeant de nombreuses thèses et ouvrages sur ses sujets d'études et puis, récemment, il a recommencé à enseigner. Il est très respecté dans le milieu et le discours qu'il va donner au séminaire est très attendu.

Le haut fonctionnaire fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran de sa tablette pour changer de photo et montrer un quinquagénaire aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré et aux petits yeux noirs.

— Sergio Mombelli est un italien aussi réputé pour ses travaux sur l'écologie que pour son caractère. Il a le sang chaud et s'énerve rapidement lorsque quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec lui. Il a du mal à s'ouvrir aux avis différents du sien et est très têtu, ce qui fait que même lorsqu'il a tort, il ne le reconnaît pas.

— Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, railla Serlock.

— Moi aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'on parle de la même personne, répliqua son frère.

Avant que la conversation ne dégénère, John intervint :

— Temps mort, les garçons. Des vies sont en jeu, à ce qu'il paraît, et nous sommes là pour éviter un drame, pas pour échanger des piques. Alors si vous voulez bien remettre à plus tard votre petite querelle …

Le détective renifla pour montrer son dédain mais n'ajouta rien. Mycroft poursuivit ses explications comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— C'est Heidi Kurt, ancienne maire écologiste, annonça-t-il alors qu'un visage rond encadré par des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant s'affichait sur sa tablette.

Le haut fonctionnaire leur montra encore une multitude d'autres visages et Greg finit par se perdre dans les noms et les biographies des invités du séminaire. Certains lui semblaient familiers et le lieutenant supposa qu'il avait déjà dû les apercevoir à la télévision ou en couverture d'un magazine car comme le précisa l'aîné des Holmes, la plupart des intervenants de l'événement étaient plutôt populaires. Mycroft leur précisa aussi que chacun des invités dont il leur avait parlé avait reçu des menaces de mort.

— Ca représente l'ensemble des intervenants, soupira Greg.

— Je comprends que certains comme Mombelli puissent s'attirer les foudres d'opposants à ses idées, commenta John. Mais d'autres sont beaucoup plus discrets. De plus, il s'agit simplement d'un séminaire, sur l'écologie, qui plus est. Il ne s'agit pas d'une proposition de loi ou d'une manifestation.

— Tuez les têtes pensantes et leurs idées ne se répandront pas, déclara lyriquement Mycroft.

Son frère lui lança un regard plein de mépris mais le haut fonctionnaire ne s'en formalisa pas.

— Tu en penses quoi ? demanda le médecin à son colocataire. A ton avis, qui voudrait s'en prendre à des écologistes ?

— J'ai plusieurs théories mais aucune ne me plaît vraiment. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous allions sur les lieux pour faire un repérage plutôt que de brasser du vent ? suggéra Sherlock.

Le détective se leva sans attendre d'avoir l'avis des autres. Greg et John le suivirent, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de bouger un peu et d'arrêter d'entendre parler de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mycroft parut vexé mais il quitta lui aussi la pièce pour suivre son petit frère.

Sherlock appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et croisa les mains dans le dos en attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Son aîné tapota d'un air impatient sur le dos de la tablette, qu'il avait gardée à la main. Greg consulta la boîte de réception de son portable pendant que John regardait l'écran qui indiquait à quel étage l'ascenseur se trouvait.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes que la machine s'arrête à leur niveau et ouvre ses portes. Le quatuor s'effaça pour laisser sortir un homme et le lieutenant reconnut l'un des intervenants du séminaire que Mycroft leur avait présenté. Le policier ne se souvenait plus de son nom et n'osa pas le demander, de peur que les deux frères Holmes le regardent avec mépris. John le soutiendrait probablement mais Greg n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir une lueur condescendante dans les yeux bleus du détective et de son aîné.

Il y avait encore un petit garçon, aux yeux verts et à la tignasse bouclée, qui détailla du regard les quatre hommes qui montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Le lieutenant lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'aller s'adosser contre une des parois. John lui fit un signe de tête en s'arrêtant à côté de lui mais les deux frères Holmes l'ignorèrent totalement, considérant sûrement que l'enfant ne valait pas la peine qu'ils lui accordent de l'importance.

Les portes se refermèrent et la machine se remit en route vers le hall d'entrée. Pas pour longtemps. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre alors que la descente reprenait, comme si le tonnerre s'abattait directement sur la cage en métal. Au même moment, l'ascenseur fut secoué par une force inouïe. Il se mit à trembler et à vibrer et soudain, il tomba en chute libre.

Greg voulut se jeter sur le petit garçon pour le protéger lors de la chute, mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, il fut projeté contre l'un des murs de la cage de métal, la joue collée contre la paroi que son front avait heurté violemment une seconde avant. Un poids lui tomba dessus, lui coupant le souffle, et une violente douleur lui vrilla l'épaule, se répandant ensuite dans tout son bras. Un voile blanc s'abattit devant ses yeux et il perdit connaissance.


	4. Chapitre 3

Lorsque l'ascenseur chuta, les réflexes de soldat de John prirent le dessus. Il attrapa le petit garçon par la taille et le serra contre lui tandis que sa main libre s'agrippait à un pan de manteau de Sherlock. Le détective l'attira contre lui, plaquant son visage contre son torse et l'entourant de ses bras pour le protéger. Déstabilisé par la chute, le brun vacilla et sa tête se cogna violemment contre la glace accrochée à l'une des parois de l'ascenseur, la brisant sous le choc, le verre lui entaillant le front. Sherlock se sentit tomber, entraînant avec lui son colocataire et le petit garçon.

Lorsque la cage toucha terre dans un bruit assourdissant de tôle froissé, les néons s'éteignirent et les vibrations qui secouaient les parois s'arrêtèrent. John desserra sa prise sur le petit garçon et chercha son téléphone dans sa poche pour s'en servir comme torche, lançant à la cantonade :

— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Un grognement lui parvint de sa gauche, preuve que Sherlock était, sinon indemne, au moins en vie. Une fois son portable allumé, le médecin aperçut Mycroft et Lestrade, allongés juste à côté d'eux. Le haut fonctionnaire était en train de se relever et, rassuré, John se tourna alors vers le petit garçon.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il doucement, conscient que la tâche la plus importante à l'heure actuelle était de rassurer l'enfant, qui devait être terrifié.

— Martin, bredouilla le garçon d'une voix tremblante.

— Salut, Martin. Moi, c'est John. Je suis médecin alors si tu as mal quelque part, dis le moi, je pourrais peut-être te soigner.

L'enfant secoua la tête et le blond lui tapota l'épaule.

— Je sais que tu dois avoir peur, parce que moi aussi, j'ai eu peur quand l'ascenseur est tombé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les secours vont bientôt arriver pour nous sortir d'ici. D'accord ?

Martin ne répondit rien et John tourna la tête vers Sherlock, qui se redressait lentement.

— Ça va ? murmura-t-il en voyant la vilaine plaie qui s'étalait sur le front du détective. Tu saignes.

— Je me suis cogné contre la glace, grommela le brun.

John l'aida à s'asseoir et laissa une main sur son épaule pendant qu'il examinait la blessure du cadet des Holmes à la lumière de son téléphone, ce qui fit cligner des yeux son colocataire.

— Ca n'a pas l'air profond et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de morceau de verre dedans, déclara le blond.

— Quelle joie ! C'est Noël avant l'heure, ironisa Sherlock.

— John ! On va avoir besoin de vous ici, appela Mycroft.

Le médecin jeta un regard au brun qui le poussa gentiment.

— Va voir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis loin d'être au bord de l'agonie.

John hocha la tête et tendit la main vers Martin.

— Voici Sherlock. Tu veux bien rester avec lui ? Il est blessé à la tête mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Par contre, il faut surveiller qu'il ne s'endorme pas. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et s'assit à côté du détective qui envoya un regard exaspéré au médecin, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. Il se retint pourtant de faire la moindre réflexion, ce qui était assez rare pour qu'on marque ce jour d'une croix dans le calendrier. Le blond se détourna pour s'accroupir à côté de Mycroft. A la lumière de son téléphone, il découvrit que Greg était étendu sur le sol, les yeux clos.

John lui attrapa aussitôt le poignet pour vérifier son pouls et constata avec soulagement que son cœur battait toujours. Il prit la main de l'inspecteur et l'appela.

— Greg ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Serrez-moi la main si vous m'entendez.

L'inspecteur papillonna des cils et ouvrit les yeux. Le médecin détourna le téléphone de son visage pour ne pas que la lumière lui agresse les pupilles.

— Ça va ? Vous m'entendez ? insista le blond.

Le policier hocha lentement la tête et se redressa en grimaçant, ressentant une douleur aiguë dans son épaule gauche. Il balaya l'habitacle du regard, tentant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? finit par demander Greg en essayant de bouger son bras gauche.

— L'ascenseur est tombé, pour une raison que l'on ignore. Pendant la chute, Mycroft vous est tombé dessus et vous vous êtes évanoui.

L'inspecteur désigna son membre invalide du doigt.

— Oui. Je crois que c'est parce que je me suis cassé quelque chose. J'ai ressenti une vive douleur et je n'arrive plus à bouger mon bras.

John fronça les sourcils et l'examina rapidement, le manipulant avec précaution.

— Bien joué, Mycroft ! railla Sherlock. Tu as bien visé.

— Tu m'excuseras, je n'avais personne pour me serrer contre lui, moi, répondit le haut fonctionnaire sur le même ton moqueur que son frère.

Greg essaya d'analyser la phrase de l'aîné des Holmes, conscient qu'elle recélait un sous-entendu, mais avant d'avoir pu tirer la moindre conclusion, le médecin lui donna son verdict :

— Je crois que vous vous êtes simplement luxé l'épaule. Je peux vous la remettre en place, si vous voulez, ou on peut attendre les secours. Mais autant faire ça à chaud …

— Allez-y, fit le policier en serrant les dents.

Le médecin attrapa délicatement la main de Greg et positionna son bras dans un certain axe avant de tirer dessus pour lui remettre l'articulation en place. Il y eut un craquement et l'inspecteur grogna. La douleur décrue cependant et il put de nouveau bouger son bras. Impressionné par l'opération, le petit garçon poussa un cri apeuré et une larme vint rouler sur sa joue. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel mais retint un soupir exaspéré.

— Ce n'est rien, Martin, marmonna-t-il, comme si ça lui demandait un gros effort de rassurer l'enfant. John est docteur, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Gaspard aille mieux.

— Son nom, c'est Greg, corrigea John d'un ton machinal. Et au lieu de dire des bêtises, donne-moi ton écharpe. Je vais en avoir besoin pour immobiliser le bras de Greg.

Le détective haussa un sourcil, ce qui lui arracha une grimace à cause de sa blessure au front. Il défit son écharpe et la tendit à Mycroft qui la récupéra pour la donner au blond. John la noua autour du cou de l'inspecteur et l'aida à glisser son bras dedans.

— Vous êtes bon pour plusieurs jours d'immobilisation, l'avertit le médecin.

— Ca aurait pu être pire, marmonna le policier.

— C'est certain, approuva le blond.

Il se recula ensuite pour s'asseoir à côté de Sherlock.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, pesta le détective. Je vais bien. Je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

John haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien.

Mycroft resta assis près de Greg qui finit par demander :

— Vous pensez qu'on va bientôt venir nous sortir de là ?

— C'est évident, lui répondit le haut fonctionnaire. Nous sommes dans un hôtel de luxe et vu le bruit causé par la chute de l'ascenseur, on nous a forcément entendu. Les secours ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant.

En effet, l'aîné des Holmes avait raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur furent forcées et une équipe de secours les fit sortir. Greg et Sherlock furent aussitôt pris en charge par des ambulanciers. Si l'inspecteur accepta d'être emmené à l'hôpital pour examiner son épaule, le détective refusa tout d'abord d'y aller. Il fallut que John lui ordonne d'aller passer des examens pour voir s'il n'avait pas une commotion cérébrale et lui propose de venir avec lui pour que le brun daigne se laisser emmener.

Mycroft resta à l'hôtel arguant qu'il fallait voir s'ils pourraient toujours dormir dans l'établissement le soir-même. Il regarda avec un sourire narquois les trois hommes s'éloigner en ambulance et Greg se demanda ce qui l'amusait.

Ils restèrent à l'hôpital jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Sherlock passa assez rapidement un scanner et les résultats montrèrent qu'il n'avait aucune lésion dans la boîte crânienne. Il n'eut même pas besoin de points de suture, sa blessure au front étant au final superficielle.

Il fallut toutefois attendre plus longtemps pour que l'inspecteur soit examiné. Le détective n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre et reprochait à John de l'avoir obligé à venir pour rien. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin finit par s'agacer. Il menaça son colocataire de lui cogner la tête contre le mur assez fort pour qu'il s'évanouisse et qu'on le renvoie passer des examens s'il ne se taisait pas.

Le brun s'enfonça dans un mutisme boudeur mais heureusement, Greg n'avait plus tardé à se faire prendre en charge par un docteur. Après auscultation, le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas de fracture et que son épaule avait été parfaitement remise en place. Comme John quelques heures auparavant, il lui annonça qu'il devrait garder son bras en écharpe pendant quelques jours et lui recommanda de faire de la rééducation.

Greg reçut une écharpe médicale pour remplacer celle de Sherlock que John avait utilisé pour lui faire un bandage de fortune. L'inspecteur put ainsi la rendre au détective qui la renoua autour de son cou sans rien dire, boudant toujours. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital et s'apprêtaient à appeler un taxi, Mycroft sortit d'une berline noire et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Les trois hommes s'installèrent dans le véhicule qui démarra dès qu'ils eurent attachés leurs ceintures de sécurité.

— Rien de grave ? leur demanda-t-il d'un ton pincé, comme s'il se forçait à être poli.

John se chargea de résumer l'état de santé de Sherlock et de Greg et dès qu'il eut fini, l'aîné des Holmes enchaîna.

— L'accident que nous avons eu avec l'ascenseur n'était pas dû au hasard. Le rapport de l'enquête préliminaire montre qu'il y avait des explosifs placés sur les courroies qui permettaient de monter et descendre l'ascenseur. Ils étaient de plutôt mauvaise qualité mais ils ont suffi à faire céder l'une des courroies, ce qui a été suffisant pour mener à notre chute.

— Il y a déjà eu une enquête ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner l'inspecteur.

Mycroft adressa un sourire narquois au policier.

— Il faut croire que toutes les forces de l'ordre ne sont pas aussi lentes que vous.

— Ca n'a aucun rapport, intervint Sherlock. L'hôtel est luxueux, il doit donc disposer d'une très bonne assurance. Or, pour rembourser les frais que la chute de l'ascenseur a provoqués, l'assurance devait savoir si ce qui était arrivé était d'origine accidentelle ou criminelle. C'est pour ça qu'on a pu découvrir aussi rapidement qu'il y avait eu des explosifs placés dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Greg savait que le détective n'avait pas parlé pour le défendre mais plutôt pour le plaisir de contredire son frère. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir soulagé d'être un peu soutenu. Mycroft fronça les sourcils, vexé d'être rabroué par son cadet, qui lui, affichait un sourire fier.

— Toujours est-il que bombe ou pas bombe, la chute de l'ascenseur a endommagé le hall et une partie de la cage, reprit le haut fonctionnaire. Le temps des travaux, l'hôtel est obligé d'évacuer tous ses clients dans d'autres établissements. Je vous laisse imaginer la pagaille causée en ce moment.

Comme personne ne réagissait, l'aîné des Holmes se sentit obligé de rajouter :

— Tous les hôtels étaient déjà remplis avec le séminaire. Alors il est compliqué de devoir trouver des chambres libres pour tous les clients qu'il faut déménager …

— Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les hôtels qui manquent, dans le coin, fit remarquer John.

— En effet, concéda Mycroft. Mais il ne s'agit pas tant de leur trouver une nouvelle chambre que de leur offrir les mêmes prestations que celles pour lesquelles ils avaient payées.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

— Donc, où est-ce que nous allons nous retrouver ? s'enquit-il.

— Ca n'a pas été simple mais après avoir passé quelques coups de fils, j'ai réussi à nous trouver deux suites dans un hôtel un peu éloigné de l'aéroport de Birmingham, annonça le haut fonctionnaire. J'ai essayé de négocier des chambres individuelles mais malheureusement, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir.

— On s'en arrangera, soupira John en se tournant vers Greg.

Le haut fonctionnaire toussota.

— En tout cas, il est hors de question que je dorme avec Sherlock.

Le médecin, qui s'apprêtait justement à proposer à l'inspecteur de dormir avec lui pour laisser les deux frères ensemble, fit une mimique surprise.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour plusieurs raisons. Parce que Sherlock a toujours les pieds froids et s'amuse à me les mettre sur moi. Parce que je ne voudrais pas vous voler votre place de meilleur ami. Parce que je ne supporterai pas que mon frère me réveille en pleine nuit parce qu'il s'ennuie. Parce qu'il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. J'en ai d'autres, mais je vous laisse choisir parmi celles-ci, ça me semble assez suffisant.

Le blond roula des yeux avant de lancer un regard à Greg qui haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait un peu d'avec qui il dormait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une chance que Mycroft, Sherlock ou John lui saute dessus dans la nuit. Quoique … Qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu dire le haut fonctionnaire avec « je ne voudrais pas vous voler votre place de meilleur ami » ?

L'inspecteur mit de côté cette question pour en poser une autre, qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis choqué de savoir qu'il y avait une bombe dans l'hôtel où on résidait ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous étonne. Je vous rappelle que nous enquêtons sur des écologistes qui ont reçus des menaces de mort.

— Donc, je devrais trouver logique d'avoir manqué de me faire tuer ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas sensé participer au séminaire.

Alors que John hochait la tête pour approuver le policier, les deux frères Holmes échangèrent un regard exaspéré, comme s'ils maudissaient la lenteur d'esprits des leurs compagnons. L'aîné consentit à expliquer le raisonnement qu'ils avaient suivi :

— Et si les explosifs ne visaient pas un écologiste mais nous visaient, nous ?

Le médecin et Greg en restèrent interdits.

— Vous pensez qu'on essayait de nous tuer ?

— Nous tuer, probablement pas. Nous faire peur, par contre, oui, affirma sèchement Sherlock. La bombe a explosé au moment où nous étions dans l'ascenseur. Si elle visait effectivement l'un des intervenants du colloque, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas été déclenchée quelques secondes plus tôt, quand il y avait Erik Svilkint dedans ?

L'inspecteur mit un instant à se souvenir de qui parlait le détective, puis, il se rappela l'homme qui était sorti de l'ascenseur, juste avant qu'eux-mêmes n'y montent. Le brun avait poursuivi son explication, sans prêter attention au moment de flottement du policier.

— Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si la bombe a explosé au moment où nous étions dans l'ascenseur. Mais nous n'étions pas assez hauts pour nous tuer dans l'accident. Nous avons eu de la chance, c'est sûr, car la chute aurait pu être plus grave, mais elle n'était pas prévue pour nous tuer. C'était uniquement pour nous inquiéter.

— Donc il y a des chances pour que le poseur de bombes recommence ? fit remarquer Greg.

— Non. Il ne recommencera pas, annonça Mycroft. Pas tout de suite, tout du moins.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? s'interrogea John.

Le haut fonctionnaire grimaça d'un air impatient.

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les explosifs utilisés n'étaient pas de très bonne qualité. Notre poseur de bombes n'est pas très riche et ne peut pas se permettre de dépenser le peu de moyens qu'il a dans plusieurs tentatives d'intimidation. Il ne recommencera pas, à moins de s'y sentir obligé. Et dans ce cas-là, il s'assurera que nous n'en réchapperons pas.

Greg ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le calme froid avec lequel Mycroft exposait ses déductions, comme si l'idée de mourir dans une explosion criminelle ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure.

La discussion fut close car ils arrivaient à leur nouvel hôtel. Alors que son frère récupérait les clés des chambres à la réception, Sherlock marqua son impatience en tapant du pied. Il finit par demander à se rendre sur les lieux où se dérouleraient le séminaire, afin de pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les endroits à surveiller pendant l'événement. Mycroft accepta et John en profita pour se trouver une échappatoire :

— Pendant que vous ferez ça, je vais rester avec Greg.

— Faire quoi ? s'étonna le détective.

— Je te rappelle que tu l'as kidnappé aux aurores et qu'il n'a aucune affaire pour se changer. Donc, je vais l'accompagner acheter ce dont il a besoin pendant que tu feras tes observations avec ton frère. Evitez de vous écharper. Je n'ai pas envie de refaire un voyage à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

Le médecin planta les deux Holmes dans le hall et entraîna Greg vers une boutique de vêtements.

— Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas de faire ça avec moi ? demanda l'inspecteur.

— Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas fan de shopping, admit le blond. Mais je préfère encore faire les magasins plutôt que de rester coincer entre eux deux.

— Pourtant, vous habitez avec Sherlock, fit remarquer le policier. Vous devez y être habitué, non ?

John secoua la tête.

— Le problème n'est pas Sherlock ou Mycroft. Le souci se pose quand les deux sont ensemble. Un, c'est déjà compliqué à supporter, mais à deux, le taux de sarcasme et de dédain atteint des niveaux insupportables. Ils vont chercher à prouver l'un l'autre qu'ils sont le plus intelligent des deux et ne vont pas lâcher le morceau tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu le dernier moment. Et si j'ose me glisser dans leur conversation, je me récolterai des regards condescendants. Alors, non merci. Tant que je peux l'éviter, je le ferai.

Greg adressa un sourire compatissant au médecin. Se rappelant soudain les sous-entendus de Mycroft, il osa demander au blond :

— C'est platonique entre Sherlock et vous ?

John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Et bien, il n'y a que de l'amitié ou bien il y a autre chose ?

Le médecin laissa échapper un rire.

— Non. Il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Je trouvais que Mycroft faisait beaucoup d'allusions assez étranges.

— Oh. C'est parce qu'il aime bien narguer son frère.

— Pourtant, Sherlock s'en fiche de l'opinion des autres, nota le policier.

— Ce n'est pas pour lui créer une réputation qu'il fait ça, expliqua John. C'est parce que ça agace Sherlock et ça lui fait plaisir de l'énerver.

Greg retint un soupir. Il trouvait la relation entre les deux Holmes bien compliquée et pensait que le médecin était courageux de les supporter tous les deux. Lui-même n'aurait probablement pas cette patience au quotidien.


	5. Chapitre 4

Greg frotta énergiquement ses cheveux avec sa serviette pour les sécher. Il sortait de la douche et observa un instant son reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bains. Il approchait de la cinquantaine et ses cheveux autrefois noirs tiraient désormais sur le gris. Pourtant, son visage n'était pas encore trop marqué par le temps et souvent, on lui donnait dix ans de moins que ce qu'il avait réellement. Jack avait été d'ailleurs très surpris en apprenant son âge.

Le lieutenant détourna les yeux et attrapa les affaires qu'il avait achetées un peu plus tôt. John et lui avaient fait quelques rapides emplettes dans l'une des boutiques de l'hôtel avant de s'installer dans un bar pour siroter un cocktail en attendant le retour des frères Holmes.

Les deux hommes s'étaient découvert une réelle complicité. Ils avaient toujours été polis l'un envers l'autre et s'étaient toujours serrés les coudes lors des enquêtes sur lesquels ils avaient travaillés ensemble, se soutenant lorsque Sherlock leur lançait des piques et les rabaissait. Mais aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient trouvé des points communs et avaient longtemps discuté, plaisantant de tout et de rien.

Greg s'était même laissé dire que le médecin était plutôt séduisant, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds coupés courts, son teint encore hâlé par le soleil d'Afghanistan bien qu'il soit revenu en Angleterre depuis plus d'un an, et son sourire avenant. Le lieutenant avait ensuite repensé à Jack et aux drôles de sous-entendus que le haut fonctionnaire avait faits depuis le début de la journée. Le policier s'était alors efforcé de chasser toutes les idées non chastes impliquant le blond de ses pensées.

Mycroft et son frère semblaient avoir passé un moment moins agréable que leurs deux camarades car quand ils étaient rentrés, ils faisaient tous les deux une tête de six pieds de long. Greg et John s'étaient cependant gardés de leur demander des précisions sur ce qu'ils avaient observés et avaient proposé d'aller dîner. Sherlock avait marmonné qu'il ne pouvait pas manger pendant une enquête – sous prétexte que ça lui ralentissait l'esprit – et une fois encore, il n'avait cédé que devant l'insistance de son colocataire, ne faisant cependant qu'acte de présence.

Ils avaient ensuite regagné leurs chambres et s'étaient souhaités bonne nuit. Avant de se séparer, John avait discrètement glissé à Greg un « bonne chance » appuyé d'un regard significatif vers Mycroft. Le lieutenant lui avait fait un sourire forcé, conscient qu'il risquait de se prendre plusieurs remarques au cours de la soirée et que, plus tôt il se coucherait, mieux ce serait pour lui.

Le policier avait suivi le haut fonctionnaire dans leur suite et avait tenté d'établir le dialogue, histoire que le temps passe plus vite. Mais aux quelques phrases qu'il avait lancées (« Vous voulez dormir de quel côté du lit ? », « Ça vous dirait qu'on regarde la télé ? », « Vous voulez aller prendre votre douche en premier ? »), l'aîné des Holmes n'avait répondu qu'une fois par un regard exaspéré, qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des tentatives de discussion de son colocataire.

Greg avait fini par laisser Mycroft tapoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains. Mais maintenant, il était temps de sortir – il ne pouvait pas rester caché éternellement dans la petite pièce.

Le lieutenant enfila donc un short et un T-shirt noirs avant de remettre son bras dans son écharpe médicale, veillant à solliciter le moins possible son épaule pour ne pas réveiller de douleur. Il étendit sa serviette pour la faire sécher et revint dans la pièce principale de la suite. Le haut fonctionnaire était toujours penché sur son ordinateur et ne releva pas la tête lorsque le policier sortit de la salle de bains. Greg ne tenta même pas d'établir le dialogue et prit le polar qu'il avait acheté dans l'après-midi avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Il commença sa lecture, se régalant d'avance. Le lieutenant n'avait lu que quelques pages lorsque Mycroft éteignit son ordinateur et se rendit dans la salle de bains, sans pour autant adresser le moindre mot ou regard à son colocataire. Le policier se sentait vexé d'être ainsi ignoré mais sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, il se concentra sur l'intrigue de son roman.

Lorsque le haut fonctionnaire sortit de sa douche, Greg ne put s'empêcher de quitter sa ligne des yeux pour l'observer discrètement. L'aîné des Holmes avait enfilé un pantalon de survêtement gris et un T-shirt bleu, ce qui lui conférait un air moins sérieux que ses costumes stricts. Pourtant, il conservait toujours cet air supérieur, sûrement parce que les vêtements qu'il portait étaient impeccablement repassés et issus de la dernière collection d'une marque renommée.

Le lieutenant retint un soupir et replongea de nouveau dans sa lecture. Mycroft prit son téléphone portable et vint enfin s'installer à son tour dans le lit. Il pianota sur son mobile et le tapotement de ses doigts contre l'écran agaça rapidement le policier, qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Soudain, la voix du haut fonctionnaire s'éleva à côté de lui :

— Est-ce qu'il y a un vieux jardinier dans votre histoire ?

Greg fronça les sourcils, à la fois intrigué par l'intérêt soudain de l'aîné des Holmes et surpris par sa question.

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— C'est lui qui a fait le coup, annonça Mycroft d'un ton plat.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla le lieutenant.

Le haut fonctionnaire lui adressa le sourire impatient qu'on décerne en général à un enfant qui a du mal à comprendre quelque chose que l'on trouve pourtant très simple.

— C'est le jardinier qui a fait le coup, répéta-t-il.

— J'avais bien compris, grommela le policier. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez déjà lu le livre qu'il fallait m'en dévoiler la fin.

— Je n'ai jamais lu ce roman, corrigea l'aîné des Holmes. Mais je connais cet auteur et je sais que le coupable est toujours la personne à laquelle on s'attend le moins, la gouvernante dévouée, le chauffeur simplet, le riche avocat ou encore, le vieux jardinier.

Greg prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver.

— Ça vous apporte quoi de me dévoiler la fin du livre ?

— A moi, rien, si ce n'est que vous serez plus concentré sur l'enquête sur laquelle on vous a demandé d'intervenir si vous n'avez pas l'esprit encombré par les inepties de ce polar, admit Mycroft. Disons que je vous fais gagner du temps en vous épargnant la lecture affligeante de ce roman.

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de livre que tout le monde est du même avis que vous, s'agaça le lieutenant.

Le haut fonctionnaire ne répondit pas et le policier, les dents serrées, décida de poursuivre sa lecture, même s'il savait que le haut fonctionnaire avait probablement raison et que le coupable était sûrement le vieux jardinier qu'il avait croisé quelques pages plus tôt, lorsque l'enquêteur l'avait interrogé pour avoir des détails sur les habitudes de la victime.

— Je sais que vous auriez préféré partagé votre chambre avec John, finit par reprendre Mycroft sans pour autant quitter du regard son téléphone.

— Non, vous croyez ? ironisa Greg. Pourtant, j'adore quand les gens m'ignorent totalement pendant près d'une heure pour ensuite me raconter la fin du roman que je suis en train de lire.

L'aîné des Holmes ne se formalisa pas de l'accusation et poursuivit sa pensée :

— Vous comprenez bien qu'on ne pouvait pas décemment séparer John et Sherlock.

Le lieutenant battit des cils, pas certain de ce que sous-entendait le haut fonctionnaire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? finit-il par demander.

Mycroft lui lança un regard condescendant, appuyé de ce sourire si supérieur qui avait le don d'énerver le policier.

— Enfin … Vous n'allez pas me dire que même vous, vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'il y avait entre mon frère et son colocataire ?

**####**

John s'étira avant de s'allonger dans le lit. Sherlock y était déjà installé, le dos contre un oreiller, les mains jointes devant le visage, les yeux fermés, dans sa posture habituelle de réflexion. Le médecin observa un instant le détective. Ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir intense dont quelques mèches éparses tombaient sur son front, sa peau pâle, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, ses longs doigts fins, sa chemise grise en soie, le blond aimait tout chez son colocataire.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur son visage. C'était tellement compliqué et pesant de devoir faire semblant de n'être que de simples amis toute la journée alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, de lui prendre la main, de s'emparer de ses lèvres, de le serrer contre lui … Mais John n'était pas prêt à assumer leur relation en public, même s'il aimait Sherlock passionnément. La presse était déjà assez sur leur dos comme ça, le médecin n'avait pas envie de faire la une des magazines people parce qu'il sortait avec le détective le plus connu de Londres.

John glissa doucement une main sur le ventre du brun assis à côté de lui pour le sortir de sa réflexion. Le médecin savait qu'il n'aimait pas être tiré de ses pensées, ni s'arracher de son palais mental, surtout pour une séance de papouilles, de bisous, de câlins ou de tout autre démonstration de tendresse. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être ignoré toute la soirée.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant deux iris bleu pâle qui firent naître des papillons dans le ventre du blond lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui. Le détective l'observa un instant en plissant les paupières, sans rien dire. Son colocataire n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il devine ce qu'il pensait.

John leva la main pour frôler la blessure sur son front, caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce du brun. La plaie avait bien cicatrisé mais sa couleur rouge sombre tranchait énormément avec le visage du cadet des Holmes.

— Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock secoua la tête et le médecin suivit le contour de son visage avec son pouce.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Le détective pencha la tête sur le côté et un fin sourire lui étira les coins des lèvres.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Le cœur du blond se gonfla d'amour. Il avait été impressionné par les facultés du brun à savoir montrer de l'affection, lui qui était si distant avec les autres en temps normal, allant jusqu'à porter des gants pour éviter le plus possible les contacts physiques et se moquant des sentiments que pouvaient ressentir les gens. Mais en réalité, Sherlock était loin d'être totalement ignorant sur les relations amoureuses. Même s'il n'avait jamais été en couple avant John, il avait un instinct affectif très développé et il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne de lui-même se blottir contre le médecin, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris ce dernier au tout départ de leur relation, lui qui s'attendait à devoir respecter une certaine distance entre eux.

Le brun se laissa d'ailleurs glisser dans les bras du blond, calant sa tête contre son épaule et posant une main sur sa taille. Son colocataire le serra contre lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, les caressant doucement.

— Tu sais que Greg commence à se poser des questions sur nous ? lança John. Ton frère n'arrête pas de faire des allusions et il commence à trouver ça louche.

— Je m'en fiche tant qu'il n'essaie pas de te séduire, grogna Sherlock.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne pense pas l'intéresser, il vient de divorcer de sa femme. A mon avis, il ne cherche pas ma compagnie.

— Il sort avec un garçon en ce moment, annonça le détective.

— Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna le blond avant de se souvenir qu'il était difficile de cacher ce genre d'informations au brun.

Sherlock se contenta de marmonner :

— Plein de petits détails le crient à qui sait les lire. La façon dont il pose son regard sur toi, sur moi ou sur d'autres hommes en est un flagrant. Et Mycroft n'a pas manqué de me rappeler combien vous sembliez complices tout l'après-midi …

John haussa un sourcil et retint avec difficulté un sourire.

— Oh. C'est pour ça que tu faisais la tête. Tu as peur que je te quitte pour Greg ?

Le détective ne répondit pas mais ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la taille du médecin. Celui-ci embrassa le front du brun avant de lui chuchoter :

— Il est hors de question que je me sépare de toi. Jamais. Tu es le seul avec qui je veux être. Personne ne m'avait autant bouleversé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie. Tu as su apaiser mes angoisses, me redonner goût à la vie et confiance en l'avenir. Ce ne sont pas les hommes que j'aime, Sherlock. C'est toi et uniquement toi. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas, sois en sûr.

Le détective leva la tête pour croiser le regard de John et lui sourit avant de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il se recula ensuite légèrement, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses iris bleus.

— Je sais tout ça, déclara-t-il, son souffle chatouillant le menton du médecin. Mais j'aime t'entendre le dire.

**####**

Greg resta interdit, ne sachant quoi répliquer. John lui avait affirmé ne ressentir rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Sherlock, mais Mycroft semblait si sûr de lui que le lieutenant avait finalement de sérieux doutes sur la relation entre le détective et le médecin. Décidant que ça ne le regardait pas, le policier haussa les épaules et tenta de se replonger dans son livre. Le haut fonctionnaire ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de reprendre sa lecture.

— Comment va Jack ?

Cette fois-ci, Greg se permit de lancer un regard noir à l'aîné des Holmes. Passe encore qu'il se croit supérieur à lui, qu'il l'ignore ou qu'il lui dévoile la fin de son roman policier. Mais s'il commençait à se mêler de sa vie privée, ça n'allait pas plaire au lieutenant. Alors que le frère de Sherlock lui avait paru plutôt séduisant jusque lors, il était désormais descendu au rang de personne exécrable.

— Ca ne vous regarde pas, décréta-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

— Il ne vous a pas donné de nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une relation un peu particulière …

Le policier referma sèchement son livre et le balança sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

— Ecoutez, j'ai essayé de démarrer une conversation cordiale avec vous il y a une heure. Mais vous avez refusé de me répondre, considérant que votre ordinateur était plus intéressant que moi. Alors je ne vais certainement pas vous faire le plaisir de vous raconter ma vie personnelle sous prétexte que vous vous ennuyez et que vous avez envie de me rabaisser. Allez chercher quelqu'un d'autre si vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu-là. Moi, je me couche.

Greg tourna le dos à Mycroft et tendit le bras pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Il entendit le haut fonctionnaire tapoter sur son téléphone portable encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne le pose et n'éteigne à son tour la lumière.

— Vous devriez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Jack n'est pas fait pour vous.

— Et si vous vous occupiez de votre propre cul avant de donner des leçons de psychologie aux autres ? cracha le lieutenant.

Il attendit que l'aîné des Holmes lui réponde, mais celui-ci resta muet. Bientôt, sa respiration devint si légère et si régulière que le policier comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Fulminant, lui-même eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

**####**

Greg était appuyé contre un mur et observait d'un air distrait la foule qui se massait dans la salle de conférences. Les chaises placées en longues rangées dans la pièce étaient presque toutes occupées et les organisateurs essayaient d'en caser d'autres là où il restait un peu de place. Il y avait des journalistes dans la pièce, quelques figures politiques, des enseignants et des scientifiques.

Une partie des intervenants s'était déjà présentée sur la scène pour exposer son point de vue et défendre l'écologie. Il en restait encore quelques-uns à passer avant que la journée ne se finisse et le lieutenant avait hâte que cela se termine. Discrètement, le policier se massa l'épaule gauche. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire. Sherlock l'avait posté ici en début de matinée et lui avait dit d'observer attentivement la pièce. Mais la salle était vaste et plus le temps passait, plus l'attention de Greg avait décliné. A sa décharge, il était ardu de rester concentré quand on ne savait pas ce que l'on attendait.

Mycroft était assis à trois rangées de l'estrade centrale, juste devant une toute petite dame. Le lieutenant s'était fait la réflexion que la femme devait être heureuse qu'un grand écran repasse en direct ce qu'il se passait sur scène, car elle ne devait pas voir grand-chose. A l'autre bout de la salle, John et Sherlock étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Malgré la distance, le policier devinait que le regard du détective balayait toute la pièce, passant au crible fin le moindre petit détail, tout comme il devinait la moue d'ennui peinte sur le visage du médecin.

A un moment, Greg avait cru voir la main de John effleurer celle de Sherlock, au moment où le blond décroisait les bras de devant son torse pour les mettre dans son dos, et ce, en dépit du fait que les deux hommes étaient assez éloignés pour éviter tout contact physique maladroit, mais le lieutenant avait secoué la tête. Mycroft lui avait décidemment mis de drôles d'idées dans la tête. Il refusait de donner raison au haut fonctionnaire.

Pourtant, un peu plus tard, il était certain d'avoir vu le détective attraper les doigts du blond pour les serrer contre les siens, son regard perdu dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, John avait retiré sa main, sortant Sherlock de sa torpeur. Le brun avait croisé ses mains dans son dos et avait repris une observation attentive. Cela avait fait naître de nouvelles questions dans la tête du policier, des questions qu'il trouvait bien plus intéressante que celles que soulevaient les intervenants du séminaire.

Des applaudissements retentirent lorsque trois nouvelles personnes se présentèrent sur la scène et Greg se ré-adossa au mur, cachant un bâillement avec sa main droite. Il fronça soudain les sourcils en reconnaissant Erik Svilkint, l'homme qu'ils avaient croisés juste avant que l'ascenseur ne chute à leur premier hôtel.

Avec lui, il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui semblait familière au lieutenant, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de son nom. Enfin, le troisième homme, un brun au ventre rebondi, ne lui disait rien du tout. Mycroft le lui avait probablement présenté, mais le policier ne le reconnaissait pas.

Erik Svilkint commença son discours et Greg tenta de se concentrer. Il en avait marre d'être debout et rêvait d'une chaise. Son épaule le lançait légèrement et il regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené ses médicaments antidouleurs avec lui.

L'image qui passait sur l'écran placé au-dessus de la scène s'estompa, ce qui attira l'œil du policier. Elle revint presque aussitôt à la normale mais trois secondes plus tard, les pixels se remirent à clignoter. Le lieutenant fixa l'image avec plus d'attention, se désintéressant du contenu du discours de Svilkint.

Alors que l'homme était en train d'exposer son point de vue sur une réforme écologique, l'écran situé au-dessus de lui explosa.


	6. Chapitre 5

Une pluie d'éclats de verre s'abattit sur les trois intervenants du séminaire et sur les personnes assises sur les premières rangées de siège, qui levèrent les bras pour se protéger ou rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules. Il y eut un instant de flottement et puis, la foule se leva en poussant des cris apeurés. Quelques-uns des journalistes présents dans la salle sortirent leurs téléphones ou des caméras de poche pour filmer ce qu'il se passait tandis que la sécurité de la salle de conférences entrait dans la pièce pour commencer à l'évacuer.

Greg chercha du regard Sherlock qui lui fit signe de sortir. Le lieutenant suivit donc la foule. Il retrouva le détective et John sur le parking de la salle de conférences. Mycroft ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, l'air pincé. Une égratignure se dessinait sur sa joue, preuve qu'il avait été touché par un des morceaux de verre de l'écran.

— Vous allez bien ? lui demanda John.

— Oui, ce n'est rien, déclara le haut fonctionnaire en époussetant sa veste sur laquelle il y avait encore quelques débris de verre.

— Vous pensez que cette explosion était due au poseur de bombes ? s'enquit Greg.

— C'est évident, fit Sherlock. Mais cette fois encore, notre poseur de bombes ne voulait pas tuer. Il voulait simplement intimider, c'est pourquoi il s'est contenté de faire exploser l'écran et pas la salle entière.

— Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? s'étonna le lieutenant.

— Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas fait le lien, s'impatienta Mycroft.

Le policer prit sur lui pour rester stoïque. Il avait déjà un bras en écharpe. Il ne servait à rien de risquer de se casser l'autre en frappant le haut fonctionnaire, et ce, même si l'envie d'enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire de l'aîné des Holmes le démangeait cruellement. Sherlock était plongé dans ses pensées et comme son frère ne semblait pas vouloir leur apporter des réponses, John posa la main sur l'épaule de son colocataire :

— Explique-nous ta théorie.

Le détective sembla redescendre sur terre et contempla d'un air songeur le médecin. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé.

— Sherlock ?

— Hmmm ?

— Ta théorie ?

Le brun secoua la tête et se mit à débiter à toute vitesse.

— Deux explosions. Sans gravité, à part des dégâts matériels et quelques légères blessures. Je pensais que la première nous visait afin que nous arrêtions d'enquêter, mais je m'étais trompé. Le point commun entre les deux agressions est Svilkint. L'ascenseur aurait dû chuter quand il était encore dedans. Cependant, nous savons que notre poseur de bombes est un amateur. Un professionnel n'utiliserait pas un matériel aussi basique que celui dont il s'est servi pour piéger l'ascenseur s'il voulait fabriquer une bombe. De plus, l'erreur qu'il a commise en réglant mal son détonateur montre bien son manque de professionnalisme. S'il n'était pas un amateur, il n'aurait pas raté son coup. Il a recommencé aujourd'hui, attendant que Svilkint soit sur scène pour faire exploser l'écran, mais là encore, il ne cherchait pas à tuer. Sa bombe n'était pas assez puissante pour faire autre chose que briser l'écran. Et il ne pouvait pas compter sur la chance de voir un éclat de verre réussir à tuer Svilkint. Donc, il veut lui faire peur. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord ses idées mais alors pourquoi s'en prendrait-il uniquement à lui, et pas aux autres intervenants ? Il est plus probable que Svilkint lui doive de l'argent. Peut-être avait-il financé une de ses campagnes ou des recherches ? Ou alors, c'est peut-être un ancien collaborateur dont le mérite n'est pas reconnu et qui estime que son travail n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur par les médias ? Avec le caractère fort de Svilkint, il est compliqué de s'imposer et il doit s'être fait pas mal d'ennemis. Toujours est-il que si on veut découvrir l'identité du poseur de bombes et ses motivations, il faut en savoir plus sur la victime.

Greg hocha la tête, l'air impressionné. Jamais il n'en serait venu à de telles conclusions. Ou tout du moins, pas aussi vite que Sherlock.

— J'ai déjà lancé des recherches sur les antécédents de Svilkint, approuva Mycroft. Je te ferai parvenir les informations que j'obtiendrais sur lui dès que je les aurais.

— Parfait. Je pense que notre mission est terminée. Le séminaire ne va probablement pas reprendre aujourd'hui, supposa le détective.

Son frère grimaça.

— Non, en effet. Vous pouvez repartir à Baker Street.

John et Sherlock commencèrent à s'éloigner vers leur véhicule et Greg allait leur emboîter le pas quand Mycroft le retint par le bras. Le lieutenant lui lança un regard mi intrigué, mi exaspéré. Le haut fonctionnaire lui offrit un de ses sourires hautains dont il avait le secret avant de lui tendre une carte de visite. Le policier s'en saisit et crut qu'il rêvait en y découvrant les coordonnées de l'aîné des Holmes.

— Ne faîtes pas cette tête, certains tueraient pour avoir mon numéro, s'agaça Mycroft.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ? répliqua Greg sur un ton sec.

— Oh, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, d'habitude, quand quelqu'un vous donne un numéro de téléphone ? demanda le haut fonctionnaire d'un ton narquois.

Le lieutenant papillonna des cils, comprenant enfin ce que signifiait cette carte de visite. Alors qu'il avait cru un instant que l'aîné des Holmes voulait se servir de lui pour espionner Sherlock, il venait de se rendre compte qu'en fait, Mycroft le draguait en quelque sorte. Si ça, ce n'était pas une surprise … Ainsi, après l'avoir méprisé toute la journée de la veille, le frère du détective en venait à lui faire des avances ? Et si les questions qu'il lui avait posées sur Jack n'étaient au final que des tentatives plus ou moins habiles pour se renseigner sur ses chances potentielles avec lui ?

Le policier se reprit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le haut fonctionnaire ne pouvait pas le draguer. Pas lui. Déjà, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit gay. Quoiqu'après tout, il n'en savait rien … Enfin, de toute façon, l'aîné des Holmes n'arrêtait pas de prendre Greg pour un idiot, alors pourquoi serait-il intéressé de sortir avec lui ? Le lieutenant était loin d'avoir l'intelligence nécessaire ou le charisme pour séduire un homme de cette trempe.

Les pensées du policier devaient transparaître sur son visage parce que Mycroft eut un sourire amusé et haussa un sourcil.

— Je vous laisse à vos réflexions. N'oubliez pas de m'appeler.

Le haut fonctionnaire s'éloigna vers sa propre voiture, laissant un Greg estomaqué sur le parking. Il fallut que John l'appelle pour que le lieutenant se souvienne qu'il était attendu et tourne enfin les talons.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda le médecin alors que le policier le rejoignait.

— Se moquer de moi, grogna Greg.

Le blond n'insista pas et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Alors que Sherlock démarrait la voiture, le lieutenant regarda la carte que Mycroft lui avait donnée. Même avec le petit carton blanc dans la main, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Et cette carte de visite le choquait encore plus que l'explosion de l'écran du séminaire sur l'écologie.

**####**

Greg s'était réfugié dans son pub préféré pour se remettre de ses émotions. Une fois de retour à Londres, il était resté un peu à Baker Street avec John et Sherlock. Mycroft avait envoyé à son frère toutes les informations sur Svilkint qu'il avait pu obtenir et le détective s'était plongé dedans, s'enfermant dans un mutisme complet. Le médecin avait fini par dire au lieutenant que s'il voulait rentrer chez lui, il le pouvait, parce que son colocataire ne sortirait pas de ses recherches avant un moment.

Le policier avait donc pris congé des deux hommes et avait fait un saut chez lui. Il avait pris un long bain relaxant mais cela ne lui avait cependant pas permis d'oublier la carte de visite de Mycroft. D'un côté, il détestait le haut fonctionnaire parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rabaisser à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. De l'autre, il l'admirait.

C'était plus fort que lui, mais Greg trouvait que l'aîné des Holmes avait un fort charisme. Il était hautain, presque prétentieux, mais son calme et sa prestance n'en était pas pour autant négligeable. Et puis, il se sentait fier. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme de son rang lui faisait des avances.

Le lieutenant s'était insulté mentalement, se reprochant de ressentir de l'admiration pour cet homme qui le rabaissait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, c'est-à-dire environ toutes les deux minutes.

Une fois sorti de son bain, il s'était habillé et avait envoyé un texto à Jack. Le policier ne le faisait jamais, s'en tenant aux règles que les deux hommes avaient instaurées dès le début de leur relation. Pourtant, ce soir, il avait besoin de voir son amant, afin d'oublier le sourire moqueur de Mycroft qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

Mais Jack n'avait pas répondu à son message. Et Greg s'était trouvé tenté d'appeler le haut fonctionnaire, autant parce qu'il était déçu que son amant ne lui donne pas de nouvelles que pour voir ce que voulait vraiment l'aîné des Holmes. Alors, pour se changer les idées, le lieutenant avait décidé de sortir et ses pas l'avaient conduit vers son pub préféré.

Le policier s'y était surtout installé parce qu'il espérait croiser Jack. Mais cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait et il ne voyait pas de trace du journaliste. Greg faisait tourner son téléphone entre ses mains, de plus en plus tenté d'appeler Mycroft au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Pourtant, son orgueil le faisait hésiter. Il ne voulait pas céder au haut fonctionnaire et lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Pas après toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subies. Ou en tout cas, il ne voulait pas céder aussi vite.

Pour ne pas craquer face à la tentation, le lieutenant rangea son portable dans sa poche de veste et commanda une nouvelle bière pour s'empêcher de reprendre son mobile. Il resta dans le pub jusqu'à deux heures du matin, espérant croiser Jack, puis, finit par se résigner et quitta l'établissement, avec l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait consommé et une furieuse envie de pleurer de déception.

Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Les choses étaient claires depuis le début. Ils n'étaient pas un couple. Ils couchaient ensemble quand ils se croisaient mais ils n'avaient aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre. Jack n'allait pas accourir quand Greg l'appelait. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi verser une larme. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme ça. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

Le lieutenant serra les poings et se retint de donner un coup dans la portière du taxi qui le ramenait chez lui. Il se sentait trahi alors qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était lui qui s'était bêtement attaché au journaliste. Il aurait dû garder une distance de sécurité pour éviter d'être déçu. A croire qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance ni aux hommes, ni aux femmes. Les premiers ne voulaient pas s'engager, les secondes vous trompaient à la moindre occasion.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant chez lui et le policier paya sa course, laissant un généreux pourboire au chauffeur sans s'en rendre compte, l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang l'empêchant de compter correctement la somme qu'il lui devait. Il avança jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble en titubant légèrement. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il s'apprêta à taper le code pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était assis en dessous du digicode. Jack se releva avec une moue gênée.

— Qu'est-ce que fais là ? marmonna Greg.

— J'ai été retenu tard au bureau, s'excusa le journaliste. Mon patron voulait absolument que je finisse un article. J'ai bien vu que tu m'avais envoyé un texto, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre et quand j'ai eu cinq minutes pour moi, je n'avais plus de batterie. Quand je suis sorti du boulot, y a une heure, je suis venu directement chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas, alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre …

Le lieutenant observa un instant son amant, sans rien dire, et puis, il l'attrapa par le cou pour le plaquer contre lui et l'embrasser sauvagement. Jack se laissa faire, un peu surpris, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux du policier et se collant sensuellement contre lui.

Greg tapa d'une main tremblante le code pour rentrer chez lui et les deux hommes reculèrent dans le hall, se dirigeant vers l'appartement du lieutenant sans pour autant se séparer l'un de l'autre. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière eux, sans un bruit.

**####**

Greg fit glisser sa main sur le ventre de Jack, traçant des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau du bout des doigts. Le journaliste était allongé à côté de lui, un bras sur ses yeux, des gouttes de sueur perlant encore sa peau. Sa respiration était légère mais il ne dormait pas. Le lieutenant leva la tête pour embrasser son amant dans le cou, lui arrachant un sourire.

— Tu me chatouilles, souffla Jack.

— Tu m'as manqué, répondit le policier.

Le journaliste souleva le bras qu'il avait posé sur ses yeux pour adresser un regard moqueur à Greg.

— Je te ferais bien remarquer que ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je disais, mais je suppose que vu ton état d'ivresse, je vais devoir me contenter de ça …

— Je ne suis pas bourré … marmonna le lieutenant.

— Oh bien sûr que non. Tu es aussi sobre que moi, je suis nonne, railla Jack.

Le policier se redressa sur un coude pour fixer le journaliste.

— J'ai bu, oui, concéda-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas bourré. Je me rappellerai de tout ce qu'on a fait demain matin.

— Ah mais ça, c'est parce que je suis un coup inoubliable, se moqua Jack.

Un sourire étira le visage de Greg et il embrassa le journaliste, qui protesta :

— Wow, t'es p'tet pas bourré mais t'as l'haleine d'un ivrogne ! T'as bu combien de bières, ce soir ?

— Viens habiter ici … répondit le lieutenant.

Le visage de son amant perdit toute trace d'hilarité.

— Pardon ? fit-il d'un ton froid.

— Viens habiter ici. Avec moi.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Pas du tout, affirma le policier en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jack.

Le journaliste le repoussa et se leva du lit, attrapant ses affaires pour se rhabiller.

— Tu vas où ? gémit Greg. Reste avec moi …

— Je crois qu'on a besoin de prendre un peu de distance, au moins pour ce soir, maugréa son amant.

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils et alors que Jack enfilait son pantalon, il l'attrapa par le bras et le déstabilisa, le forçant à s'asseoir.

— Pourquoi tu pars ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? se plaignit le policier.

Le journaliste essaya de se relever mais Greg le tenait trop fermement.

— Ecoute, tu es bourré, tu ne sais pas trop ce que tu dis … Il vaut mieux qu'on en parle une autre fois.

— Réponds moi … supplia le lieutenant.

Jack soupira mais accepta sa requête.

— Greg, les choses étaient claires, non ? On couche ensemble de temps en temps, on passe du bon temps mais on n'est pas un couple. On garde nos distances et on ne s'attache pas, pour ne pas être déçu au bout du compte. Et je crois que là, tu t'attaches. Alors si on veut pouvoir continuer à se voir pour passer des soirées agréables ensemble, on va devoir reprendre un peu de distance, histoire d'être sûr de bien vouloir tous les deux la même chose.

Le lieutenant ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire. Le journaliste lui caressa la joue avant de se redresser et d'attraper son pull.

— Tu sais qu'il y a un homme qui m'a donné son numéro de téléphone, aujourd'hui ? lança le policier sur un ton provocateur.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tu es redoutablement séduisant.

— Je me demande si je ne vais pas l'appeler.

Jack lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

— Tu as le droit, Greg. On n'est pas un couple. Si tu as envie de sortir avec d'autres garçons, ou même avec une fille, tu peux. Je ne t'en voudrais pas d'aller voir ailleurs. Tout comme tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas vouloir m'engager.

— Mais c'est toi que je veux ! s'écria le lieutenant. J'en veux pas, de ce mec ! C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.

Les épaules du journaliste s'affaissèrent.

— Je suis désolé, Greg. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? s'énerva le policier.

— Rien. Rien, tu es parfait, assura Jack. C'est moi qui ne veux pas m'engager. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne veux juste plus souffrir, je ne veux plus m'impliquer dans une relation qui se finira forcément mal. Je veux juste quelqu'un avec qui sortir de temps en temps. Et si toi, tu veux plus, il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Le journaliste attrapa son sac et se pencha pour embrasser Greg sur la joue.

— On se recroisera peut-être au pub ?

Le lieutenant lança ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux, passionné, puis, Jack se recula doucement mais fermement.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Greg. Je ne peux pas …

Le journaliste se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit sans se retourner. Seul sur son lit, au milieu des draps défaits, le policier murmura :

— Reste …

Le silence de son appartement lui répondit. Une boule dans la gorge, Greg fondit en larmes. Il n'avait jamais pleuré ainsi depuis des années. Même la découverte des tromperies de son ex-femme et le divorce ne l'avaient pas bouleversé à ce point. Mais ce soir, il venait de se faire briser le cœur.

Le lieutenant réalisait seulement maintenant, qu'en fin de compte, il avait cru à ses conneries d'âme sœur et d'amour qui durait toujours. Le policier s'était mis à penser que Jack pourrait être son prince charmant et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Greg était tombé amoureux du journaliste et il devait désormais faire face à la douloureuse réalité des sentiments non réciproques.

Le lieutenant avait voulu jouer avec le feu et il avait perdu la partie. Il venait de se brûler les ailes et tombait maintenant en chute libre dans le puits sombre et froid de la désillusion. Le policier avait cru pouvoir fréquenter quelqu'un sans en tomber amoureux, il avait cru pouvoir s'arrêter à une relation purement charnelle, il avait cru être fort. Mais il s'était surestimé.

Et il allait en payer le prix fort. Greg se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller sur lequel Jack était installé quelques minutes plus tôt. Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, sa gorge douloureusement nouée par le chagrin, il pleura pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Puis, épuisé, il finit par s'endormir, les joues humides des larmes qu'il avait versées et le cœur en miettes.


	7. Chapitre 6

Personne n'aurait pu deviner que Greg essuyait un chagrin d'amour. Ses collègues ne remarquèrent rien quand il se présenta le lendemain au commissariat et crurent que son teint pâle et sa mauvaise mine étaient dus à l'enquête pour laquelle il avait dû s'absenter deux jours. Le lieutenant ne démentit pas leurs suppositions mais refusa de leur parler de l'affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé. Il se concentra sur son boulot toute la journée, tâchant de faire bonne figure malgré son cœur brisé.

Mais une fois l'heure de quitter le commissariat arrivée, Greg fonça au pub. Il avait envoyé un texto à son amant pour lui dire qu'il voulait s'expliquer avec lui. Tant pis si Jack ne voulait pas s'engager, tant qu'ils pouvaient toujours se voir. Le lieutenant était prêt à lui mentir, à lui dire qu'il était totalement saoul et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Entre ne voir le journaliste que pour une partie de jambes en l'air et ne plus le voir du tout, le policier avait rapidement fait son choix, même si cela impliquait de devoir cacher ses sentiments.

Cependant, Jack ne vint pas. Pendant qu'il l'attendait au pub, Greg consulta le site internet du magazine pour lequel travaillait le journaliste depuis son téléphone portable, lisant les articles qu'il avait rédigés pour passer le temps. A chaque fois qu'un client entrait dans l'établissement, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait et à chaque fois, il était déçu ne constater que ce n'était pas Jack qui arrivait.

Après de longues heures à faire le guet, le policier se résigna à rentrer chez lui, conscient que son amant ne viendrait pas ce soir-là. Il espérait presque trouver le journaliste assis devant son immeuble, sous le digicode, comme la veille. Mais il n'y avait personne. Son cœur se brisa de nouveau sous le coup de la déception et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais il les retint et elles ne coulèrent pas sur ses joues.

Ce manège dura une semaine. Chaque jour, quand il quittait le commissariat, il se rendait au pub et y restait jusqu'à tard, avec l'espoir de finir par y croiser Jack. Mais son amant ne se montrait jamais. Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire pitié lorsqu'il croisait son regard humide de larmes dans le reflet d'un miroir, son bras en écharpe lui donnant un air encore plus fragile. Il ne s'était jamais vu dans un état aussi pitoyable mais il n'arrivait pas à se relever et à aller de l'avant, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Le huitième soir, après avoir constaté que Jack n'était toujours pas venu au pub et ne lui donnait toujours aucune nouvelle, Greg fit demi-tour et se rendit chez son amant à pied, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser vaincre. Il tenta de l'appeler, laissant messages sur messages sur sa boîte vocale, expliquant qu'il voulait lui parler pour qu'ils s'expliquent, s'excusant de son comportement un peu grossier qui était à mettre sur le compte de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir-là, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors, le lieutenant s'assit sur le trottoir et attendit devant chez le journaliste qu'il se décide à montrer le bout de son nez. Il ne pourrait pas se terrer éternellement chez lui, il serait obligé de sortir pour travailler.

Il attendait depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'une voiture ralentit et se gara non loin de lui. Le policier sentit son cœur s'affoler, espérant que c'était Jack qui arrivait, avant de réaliser que le véhicule du journaliste était totalement différent de celui qui venait de se stopper. Curieux, il observa tout de même la portière côté passager s'ouvrir et son souffle se coupa quand il reconnut l'homme qui en descendait. Non, ce n'était pas possible … Il devait rêver …

Mycroft lissa sa veste de costume et s'avança sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires d'un pas raide. Greg le regarda marcher d'un air neutre, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait faire. Le haut fonctionnaire s'arrêta en face de lui et fit une moue avant de dire :

— Je pourrais vous dire que je vous avais prévenu que Jack n'était pas fait pour vous, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit utile.

Le lieutenant eut l'envie subite de se jeter sur l'aîné des Holmes pour l'étrangler ou lui faire avaler sa cravate. Mais la fatigue et la lassitude s'abattirent sur lui et de toute façon, avec son bras en écharpe, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Alors, il se contenta de murmurer :

— Allez-vous faire foutre avec vos conseils.

Mycroft prit un air pincé avant de soupirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au trottoir, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était tout à fait propre, avant de s'asseoir à contrecœur à côté du policier.

— Il ne viendra pas.

— Je sais, avoua Greg. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

Le haut fonctionnaire lui lança un regard surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse avoir de l'espoir alors qu'on savait pertinemment qu'un événement ne se produirait pas, mais ne répondit rien.

— Vous savez où il est, n'est-ce pas ? devina le lieutenant.

— Oui.

— Mais vous n'allez pas me le dire ?

Mycroft haussa les épaules.

— Si vous y tenez, je peux vous révéler où il se cache. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait. Il se cache de vous. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution à votre problème.

Greg se prit la tête entre les mains, atterré par la tournure des événements. Un long moment passa sans que l'un des deux hommes ne parle, puis, le haut fonctionnaire claqua sa langue contre son palais.

— Je peux vous ramener chez vous, si vous voulez.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, résigné. Il ne servait à rien d'attendre que Jack se montre. Il ne voulait pas lui parler et si le policier insistait pour le voir, il n'avait aucune chance d'arranger les choses entre eux. Greg se leva donc et suivit Mycroft. Le haut fonctionnaire lui tint la portière de la voiture pour le laisser s'installer sur la banquette arrière en premier avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta devant chez le lieutenant, l'aîné des Holmes demanda à son chauffeur de l'attendre et il accompagna le policier jusqu'à chez lui, le suivant jusque dans son appartement sans y avoir pour autant été invité. Greg lui lança un regard malheureux et lui demanda :

— Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

— Faire quoi ? s'enquit Mycroft d'un ton trop poli pour être honnête.

— M'avoir surveillé. Être venu me chercher devant chez Jack. M'avoir raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi.

Le haut fonctionnaire haussa les épaules.

— Vous ne m'avez pas appelé. Je voulais savoir si c'était parce que vous aviez perdu mon numéro de téléphone.

Le lieutenant le fixa d'un air effaré. Puis, il déduisit que si l'aîné des Holmes agissait ainsi, c'était forcément parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Un homme de sa trempe ne s'amusait pas à pirater les caméras de surveillance de Londres pour s'assurer qu'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine allait bien.

Après tout, pourquoi pas se laisser tenter ? Ce n'était pas Jack, mais il ferait l'affaire pour ce soir. Parce que le policier n'avait pas le courage de rester seul dans son appartement qui lui rappelait cruellement ce qu'il avait vécu avec le journaliste ces derniers mois.

Greg franchit les deux pas qui le séparait de Mycroft, lui passa une main derrière la tête et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Le haut fonctionnaire ne se laissa pas faire et résista. Au regard blessé et plein de questions que lui envoya le lieutenant, il répondit :

— Vous êtes triste et en manque d'affection, ce qui est normal, puisque vous venez de vous faire briser le cœur. Ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez, mais Jack. Je ne veux pas être un substitut. J'ai trop de fierté pour ça. Alors, appelez-moi quand vous serez prêt à entamer une nouvelle relation.

L'aîné des Holmes recula et sortit de l'appartement, laissant Greg les bras ballants au milieu de son salon. Le lieutenant avait l'impression de s'être encore une fois fait plaquer et cette impression était d'autant plus désagréable qu'il n'avait même pas embrassé le frère de Sherlock. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'assit dessus, le cœur au fond de l'estomac.

Son téléphone vibra et le policier le sortit mollement de sa poche. Un numéro inconnu s'affichait sur son écran mais il lui suffit de lire le contenu du message pour deviner qui le lui avait envoyé.

« Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous avez mon numéro ».

Pris de colère, Greg envoya son portable contre le mur en face de lui. La coque du mobile se détacha de l'écran qui émit un craquement en touchant le sol, et une pièce de l'appareil vola à travers la pièce. Le lieutenant donna un coup de pied dans sa table de chevet avant de s'allonger d'un geste brusque sur son matelas.

Il détestait Mycroft Holmes. Il détestait Jack. Il se détestait.

**####**

— John ?

Le médecin quitta la télé du regard et baissa les yeux. Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, sa joue reposant sur les genoux de son colocataire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu as arrêté de me caresser les cheveux.

Le blond sourit. En effet, alors qu'il avait passé de longues minutes à jouer avec les mèches noires du détective, il venait de laisser glisser sa main le long du bras du brun pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. John délaissa donc la main de Sherlock et voulut la remonter vers sa tête mais le détective l'arrêta avant qu'il soit arrivé à son but, reprenant possession de ses doigts.

— Comment veux-tu que je te caresse les cheveux si tu gardes ma main ? protesta le médecin.

— A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas manchot, répondit le brun.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à plonger son autre main dans la tignasse bouclée de son colocataire, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse.

— Je te préviens, si tu t'endors, je ne te porterai pas jusqu'à ton lit, l'avertit John.

Sherlock rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lancer un regard de chien battu au médecin, une technique qu'il avait apprise un jour où il était tombé sur une série en allumant la télévision.

— Tu m'abandonnerais sur le canapé ? gémit-il, usant de son charme pour tenter de faire flancher le blond.

— Si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, ne t'endors pas, répliqua John.

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage du détective, vexé de ne pas avoir mené son plan à terme, et le médecin lui envoya un baiser de loin.

— Ne fronce pas les sourcils, quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Le brun perdit son visage renfrogné pour envoyer un sourire radieux au blond, qui se sentit électrisé. Un frisson naquit à la base de son cou et lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale.

— J'ai comme l'impression que je viens de séduire quelqu'un, ironisa Sherlock en se retournant pour embrasser le ventre de John.

— Si tu parles de moi, sache que tu as conquis mon cœur depuis longtemps.

Le détective fit la moue avant de se redresser jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle celui du médecin.

— Ce n'est pas juste, murmura-t-il. Tu réussis toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du blond et il posa sa bouche sur celle de son colocataire. Sa langue partit à la rencontre de celle du brun et ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur respiration.

— Je t'aime, souffla Sherlock avec cette lueur dans ses iris bleus qui faisait craquer John.

— Je t'aime aussi, chuchota le médecin.

Le détective se blottit contre le torse du blond qui posa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête, les mèches bouclées du brun venant lui chatouiller le nez. Leurs doigts liés ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée.

**####**

L'humeur de Greg resta terne pendant plusieurs jours, qui se transformèrent peu à peu en semaines. Il envoya bouler plusieurs personnes au commissariat, répondant sèchement aussi bien aux policiers qu'aux civils. Lorsqu'il eut besoin de Sherlock pour une enquête, le détective l'observa, les yeux plissés, tâchant de deviner ce qui arrivait au lieutenant. Heureusement, John l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu formuler la moindre hypothèse en lui posant la main sur le bras et en secouant la tête. Si le policier n'avait pas été trop occupé à ruminer, il aurait recommencé à réfléchir à la possibilité que les deux colocataires soient plus que des amis.

Greg avait amèrement regretté d'avoir envoyé valser son téléphone contre un mur, parce qu'il était désormais hors d'usage. Il avait dû en racheter un et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de contacter de nouveau Jack, dont il connaissait le numéro par coeur. Malheureusement, le journaliste continuait de l'ignorer. Le lieutenant s'était rabattu sur le site internet du magazine qui l'employait pour avoir l'impression d'avoir de ses nouvelles, lisant ses articles pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait dans son coeur.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que l'une des personnalités sur laquelle écrivait son ex-amant était l'une des intervenantes du séminaire sur l'écologie sur lequel Sherlock avait enquêté quelques jours plus tôt. C'était la femme blonde qui était sur scène avec Svilkint lorsque l'écran avait explosé. Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du policier. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Jack descendait en flèche une scientifique qui avait justement été une des victimes du poseur de bombes.

Après avoir fait une rapide recherche, Greg sentit ses soupçons se confirmer. Elizabeth Harper, la scientifique en question, était bien descendue dans le même hôtel que Svilkint – et par la même occasion, dans le même hôtel que les frères Holmes, John et lui. C'était donc elle que les explosifs placés dans l'ascenseur visaient, sauf que comme l'avait souligné Sherlock, le poseur de bombes – alias Jack – était un amateur et avait loupé son coup, ne réussissant pas à déclencher ses explosifs quand Elizabeth Harper était dedans.

Poussé par la colère qu'il ressentait envers le journaliste, le lieutenant envoya toutes ses déductions par texto au détective. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison le journaliste en voulait à la scientifique, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. Le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes à cause de l'excitation de ses découvertes, le policier attendit avec impatience la réponse de Sherlock.

Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Son ex-amant était leur mystérieux poseur de bombes. Il était certain que le détective trouverait la motivation qui animait Jack, maintenant qu'il avait tous les éléments en main. Greg dut attendre une heure pour que Sherlock lui réponde et le message qu'il reçut en réponse au sien lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Il n'est pas coupable. Il n'a absolument aucun lien avec Elizabeth Harper. Et il y a trop d'incohérences dans votre théorie. Je ne crois pas que ce soit Harper qui ait été visée par le poseur de bombes. SH »

Le lieutenant leva le bras pour balancer son téléphone contre le mur, dans un geste de pure colère, avant de se souvenir que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, cela lui avait coûté un mobile. Le policier préféra donc faire tomber son appareil sur son lit et fonça sous la douche pour tenter de se calmer.

Il avait l'impression que c'était la deuxième fois en un mois que Jack le décevait, alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus en contact. Greg avait été tellement persuadé que c'était le journaliste le coupable qu'il était totalement déçu de la réponse négative de Sherlock. Une colère sans nom l'animait et il resta sous le jet brûlant de sa douche pendant une heure. La peau de ses doigts était toute fripée et la salle de bains était pleine de vapeur lorsqu'il coupa enfin l'eau.

Le lieutenant se sécha énergiquement jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse et le brûle. Mais même après ça, il était encore plein de rancœur et de fureur et il menaçait d'exploser. Alors, le policier enfila un survêtement et sortit courir dehors afin d'évacuer toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour son ex.

Greg parcourut plusieurs kilomètres, sans trop savoir où il allait, mais cela lui fit du bien. A cause de l'immobilisation de son bras, le lieutenant n'avait pas pu courir pendant un long moment et même si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait ôté son écharpe médicale, il avait été trop déprimé pour penser à aller faire un footing.

Hors d'haleine, le policier finit par se laisser tomber sur le banc d'une petite place, les jambes brûlantes, de grosses gouttes de sueur dévalant son front et roulant jusque dans son cou. La colère l'avait quitté. Maintenant, il ne ressentait plus qu'une incroyable lassitude. Et il n'avait absolument plus la force de rentrer chez lui.

Greg leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne et essaya d'y distinguer des étoiles, mais des nuages encombraient le ciel et il ne put voir aucune constellation. Il ferma alors les yeux, profitant du calme ambiant. Un bruit de pas vint soudain briser le silence et le lieutenant tourna la tête vers la droite.

Mycroft Holmes s'approcha du banc de son pas raide et s'assit à côté de lui. Il l'examina de haut en bas avec une moue hautaine avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et de le presser contre le front du policier. Greg se laissa faire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de repousser le haut fonctionnaire.

— Vous allez attraper froid, lui signala l'aîné des Holmes.

— Ce n'est pas grave … fit le lieutenant en haussant les épaules. Je pense que je survivrai à un rhume.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis, le policier avoua :

— Je pensais que Jack était notre poseur de bombes.

— Je sais. Votre théorie était intéressante, déclara Mycroft.

Greg lui adressa un regard dubitatif et se demanda brièvement comment il pouvait être au courant de ce qu'il avait dit à Sherlock, avant de se souvenir qu'on ne pouvait pas cacher grand-chose à son interlocuteur.

— Vous le pensez vraiment ? Parce que votre frère la trouvait incohérente.

— Elle l'est, affirma le haut fonctionnaire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas intéressante.

Le lieutenant hésita un instant à demander des précisions pour comprendre ce que voulait dire l'aîné des Holmes avant de renoncer. Peu importait ce qu'avait voulu dire Mycroft puisque de toute façon, Jack n'était pas le coupable qu'ils recherchaient. Le haut fonctionnaire finit par se lever du banc.

— Je vous ramène chez vous ?

— Quel admirable chevalier servant vous faîtes, ironisa Greg.

L'aîné des Holmes ne répondit pas et s'éloigna vers sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. Le lieutenant le suivit d'un pas lent, les jambes flageolantes. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière du véhicule et manqua s'endormir pendant le trajet. Comme la première fois où Mycroft l'avait reconduit chez lui, le haut fonctionnaire l'accompagna jusqu'à son appartement.

— Merci, lâcha d'un ton sec Greg lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui.

L'aîné des Holmes lui fit un signe de tête et juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna pour lancer :

— J'attends toujours votre appel.

**####**

Il fallut encore une semaine et des footings de plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour que Greg finisse par sentir la colère qui l'habitait s'apaiser un peu. Il en voulait toujours à Jack de ne pas lui avoir donné de signe mais le lieutenant commençait à accepter leur rupture. Il n'était pas guéri, loin de là, mais le policier sentait qu'il commençait doucement à tourner la page.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa douche et s'apprêtait à regagner son lit, le regard de Greg fut attiré par un petit carton blanc à demi-caché sous un paquet de mouchoirs entamé. Le lieutenant s'en saisit et reconnut la carte de visite que Mycroft lui avait donnée, un mois plus tôt.

Le policer se mordit la lèvre, hésita un instant, puis, se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à tenter le coup. Il attrapa son portable qu'il avait abandonné sur la table de salon et composa le numéro de téléphone qui figurait sur le carton. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que son interlocuteur décroche.

— Allô ? fit la voix de Mycroft.

— C'est Greg, annonça le policer. Je voulais savoir quand vous seriez libre.


	8. Chapitre 7

Greg observait avec intérêt les livres rangés dans la grande bibliothèque de la pièce. Les rayonnages contenaient des ouvrages de droit et de politique, mais on trouvait aussi quelques best-sellers dans un coin d'une étagère. Le lieutenant en attrapa un et le feuilleta.

— S'il vous intéresse, vous pouvez l'emmener chez vous pour le lire.

Le policier tourna la tête vers Mycroft qui venait de le rejoindre, un verre de vin dans chaque main.

— Je n'ai pas trop le temps de bouquiner, fit-il en replaçant l'ouvrage à sa place.

Le haut fonctionnaire haussa un sourcil et lui tendit un verre que Greg accepta. Suite à son appel, l'aîné des Holmes lui avait proposé de se retrouver deux jours plus tard.

— Ce n'est pas possible de se voir demain, plutôt ? avait demandé le lieutenant.

Mycroft avait laissé s'écouler quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Le policier s'était senti fier de cette victoire. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le haut fonctionnaire en train d'annuler des rendez-vous dans le seul but de pouvoir passer une soirée avec lui.

Après sa journée de travail, il s'était habillé avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir et avait attendu qu'une voiture vienne le chercher pour l'emmener chez l'aîné des Holmes. Un majordome l'avait conduit dans un salon luxueux et Greg y avait attendu le frère de Sherlock.

Il porta son verra à ses lèvres, regardant Mycroft droit dans les yeux. Le haut fonctionnaire lui lança un sourire pincé avant de boire un peu de vin à son tour.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez prévus, pour ce soir ? lança le lieutenant.

L'aîné des Holmes plissa les yeux.

— Est-ce que vous me demandez le menu du repas ou le genre d'activités que nous ferons ? Et dans ce dernier cas, est-ce que vous me demandez si j'ai l'intention de coucher avec vous ?

Greg fit une mimique gênée. Lui-même n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait demandé. Il décida de provoquer son interlocuteur, conscient que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre.

— Je parlais du repas. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à avoir des relations sexuelles dès le premier soir. Ni aucun soir, d'ailleurs.

Mycroft haussa les sourcils.

— Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que le sexe est un domaine inconnu pour moi ?

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas, fixant son verre de vin d'un air éloquent. Le haut fonctionnaire pencha la tête sur le côté et posa son propre verre sur la bibliothèque, avant de s'approcher jusqu'à être à moins de cinq centimètres du policier.

— Parce que si c'est ce que vous pensez, peut-être pourrions-nous sauter le repas afin que je vous montre à quel point je suis loin d'être ignorant ?

Greg plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu métallique de l'aîné des Holmes. Il se sentit frissonner sous le regard intense que son interlocuteur posait sur lui et se passa la langue sur les lèvres par réflexe. La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Le lieutenant se demanda quand est-ce qu'ils allaient céder à leurs pulsions et se jeter l'un sur l'autre ? La seule chose qui retenait le policier, c'était le souvenir de Jack, encore frais dans sa mémoire, et la douleur qu'il ressentait en repensant à leur désastreuse aventure.

Le majordome qui avait accueilli Greg entra dans la pièce.

— Le dîner est prêt à être servi dès que monsieur sera disponible.

— Nous arrivons, Andrew, lança Mycroft sans se retourner.

Le valet s'inclina avant de repartir. Le haut fonctionnaire fixa encore un instant le lieutenant avant de faire un pas en arrière.

— Vous avez faim ?

Le policier haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de vin.

— Je vais considérer ça comme un oui, déclara l'aîné des Holmes en reprenant son verre. Vous me suivez ?

Greg lui emboîta le pas et tout en avançant, il lui demanda :

— Si vous me faîtes autant d'avance, c'est que vous considérez que je n'éprouve plus rien pour Jack et que vous ne risquez plus d'être … Comment aviez-vous dit ? Un substitut ?

— Si je pensais que vous aviez définitivement oublié Jack, je vous aurais déjà emmené dans ma chambre pour vous prouver que vos insinuations de tout à l'heure étaient fausses.

Le lieutenant s'arrêta de marcher, non pas parce qu'il était choqué par ce que venait de dire Mycroft, mais parce que ses propos lui faisaient réaliser qu'il n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce jeu de séduction. C'était trop dangereux pour lui. Il ne saurait pas faire la part des choses et il finirait par se faire broyer par le frère de Sherlock.

A quoi avait-il pensé en l'appelant ? Qu'il parviendrait à passer à autre chose ? Voulait-il remplacer une addiction par une autre ? Mycroft n'était pas le genre de personnes qui se laissait dominer. Ce serait lui qui mènerait la danse et Greg ne pourrait pas lutter. Il s'attacherait encore et serait immanquablement déçu, une fois de plus.

Le haut fonctionnaire lui lança un regard surpris en constatant qu'il s'était stoppé et le policier souffla :

— Je … Je ne peux pas.

— Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? s'enquit l'aîné des Holmes.

— Faire comme si j'étais passé à autre chose. Comme si je ne pensais plus à Jack. Comme si je pouvais faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un. Comme si je pouvais vous laisser gagner, vous aussi.

Mycroft se rapprocha de Greg et lui passa une main sous le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Parce que vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai gagné ? murmura-t-il. Je vous ai presque forcé à prendre mon numéro de téléphone et j'ai dû vous supplier deux fois avant que vous ne vous décidiez à m'appeler. J'ai décalé une réunion importante pour pouvoir vous inviter ce soir et je vous sers du Saint Emilion 2002. Alors lequel d'entre nous deux est le plus faible par rapport à l'autre ?

Le lieutenant ne sut quoi répondre. Le haut fonctionnaire reprit.

— Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien. Vous êtes plein de colère envers Jack et c'est pour vous venger de lui que vous avez accepté ce rendez-vous plus que par réelle attirance pour moi. Je suis patient. Si vous ne vous sentez pas de rester avec moi ce soir, je peux attendre que ayez tourné la page.

L'aîné des Holmes attendit une réponse et finit par soupirer.

— Je vais appeler une voiture pour vous ramener chez vous.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Greg l'arrêta.

— Vous avez tort. Oui, je suis toujours en colère contre Jack. Je lui en veux terriblement et en même temps, je l'aime toujours. Et c'est terrible parce que je n'arrive pas à me faire une raison. Mais si j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous, ce n'est pas pour me venger de lui. Parce que je sais qu'il n'en a rien faire. Il n'est pas du genre jaloux. Il m'avait même invité à voir d'autres personnes que lui. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai toujours trouvé que aviez un charisme incroyable. Et comme vous avez été là pour moi ces derniers jours, je trouverais bête de refuser de passer une soirée en charmante compagnie.

Un sourire dépourvu de mépris et de condescendance effleura les lèvres de Mycroft.

— Dans ce cas, je vous en prie. Suivez-moi, fit le haut fonctionnaire. Le dîner va finir par refroidir si nous parlons plus longtemps.

**####**

Greg n'en revenait pas. Il avait passé une excellente soirée. Le repas qui avait été servi avait été succulent et il avait pu discuter avec Mycroft sans se sentir rabaissé. Le haut fonctionnaire avait une ou deux fois retenu un commentaire désobligeant sur une remarque naïve du lieutenant et le policier avait apprécié l'effort.

Ils étaient maintenant de retour dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, buvant un nouveau verre de vin et parlant d'un ton léger et poli. Alors qu'ils achevaient leur conversation, Greg se décida à poser une question qui le tracassait depuis un moment :

— Est-ce que vous voulez bien me dire ce qui vous plaît chez moi ?

Mycroft le jaugea du regard avant de répondre :

— Physiquement, je n'ai jamais pu résister à vos yeux.

— Mes yeux ? répéta bêtement le lieutenant.

— Oui, confirma le haut fonctionnaire. Ensuite, je suis fasciné par votre faculté à faire dix ans de moins que votre âge réel. Vous êtes vraiment plaisant à regarder. Et puis, j'aime votre volonté et votre sens de l'honneur. Ce sont des qualités que j'aime beaucoup.

Le policier hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre, et l'aîné des Holmes se leva du canapé.

— Je vais devoir vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille boucler un dossier et même si je préfère parler avec vous, il y a certaines tâches que je ne peux pas repousser trop longtemps. Andrew va vous raccompagner.

Greg remercia Mycroft pour la soirée et hésita. Pouvait-il se permettre de lui donner une accolade ou devait-il se contenter de lui serrer la main ? Le haut fonctionnaire mit fin à son embarras en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

— N'hésitez pas à me rappeler, murmura l'aîné des Holmes avant de quitter le salon.

Son majordome ne tarda pas à apparaître pour mener le lieutenant jusqu'à la sortie. Le policier se caressa pensivement la joue puis, mû par son instinct, fit mine de se frapper le front.

— Oh, j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose d'important à M. Holmes. Est-ce que vous savez où il peut être en ce moment ?

— Il doit être dans son bureau au premier étage, supposa Andrew.

— Merci. Ne m'attendez pas, ça pourrait prendre un moment et je saurais retrouver mon chemin tout seul.

Greg tourna les talons et revint sur ses pas. Il monta le premier escalier qu'il trouva d'un pas rapide et poussa la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté des marches. Il s'agissait bien d'un bureau, d'après ce qu'il aperçut rapidement, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de Mycroft. Le lieutenant referma la porte et poursuivit ses recherches. Il lui fallut visiter trois autres pièces avant de trouver le haut fonctionnaire.

L'aîné des Holmes se retourna d'un air surpris en entendant la porte grincer et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le policier sur le pas de sa chambre.

— Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

— Je … Je voulais savoir si je pouvais dormir ici, bredouilla Greg.

Mycroft resta muet avant de hocher lentement la tête.

— D'accord. Je vais demander à Andrew de vous préparer une chambre et …

— Non. Je voulais dire … Dormir avec vous ?

En voyant l'air contrarié qui s'affichait sur le visage du haut fonctionnaire, le lieutenant s'empressa de préciser :

— Pas pour coucher avec vous, mais plutôt pour … Ne pas être seul.

L'aîné des Holmes fixa quelques instants le policier avant de murmurer :

— Vous savez à qui vous me faîtes penser ?

Greg secoua la tête.

— A Sherlock. Il avait exactement le même air perdu que vous lorsqu'il y avait de l'orage en pleine nuit et qu'il venait me demander s'il pouvait dormir avec moi.

— Sherlock avait peur de l'orage ? s'étonna le lieutenant.

— Quand il avait cinq ans et qu'il croyait que l'orage annonçait la venue d'un géant qui mangeait des enfants. Après, il a découvert ce que c'était en réalité et il n'en a plus eu peur. Il trouvait même ça fascinant.

Le policier laissa échapper un petit rire et Mycroft désigna une porte derrière lui.

— Il y a une salle de bains si vous voulez faire un brin de toilette.

Greg le remercia et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau. En passant à côté du haut fonctionnaire, il lui effleura la main et se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le lieutenant fila ensuite se débarbouiller dans la salle de bains. Quand il revint dans la chambre, l'aîné des Holmes s'était installé dans son lit, un dossier à la main.

Le policier s'approcha presque timidement du lit et Mycroft daigna lever les yeux de ses papiers pour le regarder s'installer à côté de lui.

— Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? s'enquit-il.

— Si je te dis que j'ai juste besoin de toi, tu vas répondre quoi ? chuchota Greg sur un ton enjôleur qui le surprit lui-même.

Le haut fonctionnaire haussa un sourcil.

— Je dirais que je ne me rappelais pas que nous ayons convenu de nous tutoyer.

Le lieutenant continua de le fixer et l'aîné des Holmes consentit à donner une autre réponse.

— Je pense que tu n'es pas totalement sincère et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un, de préférence, Jack, mais pas forcément de moi.

Le policier baissa les yeux.

— Et si j'étais en train de tourner la page ?

Mycroft fit la moue.

— Et bien, tu devras attendre que j'aie fini de travailler sur mon dossier pour avoir une autre réponse.

Greg se cala confortablement contre l'oreiller et observa le haut fonctionnaire qui lisait un papier, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque l'aîné des Holmes jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le lieutenant, celui-ci s'était endormi. Un sourire attendri naquit sur le visage de Mycroft qui régla les derniers détails de son dossier avant de le ranger. Il se pencha ensuite sur le policier et lui caressa la joue avant d'éteindre la lumière.

**####**

Greg sursauta en entendant le réveil de son portable sonner et se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes. Il fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre avant de se rappeler de la soirée qu'il avait passé la veille. Mycroft sortit de la salle de bains au même moment, déjà habillé et prêt à partir travailler.

— Je t'ai réveillé ? s'enquit-il.

— Non, soupira l'inspecteur. Mon réveil s'est déclenché.

— Je vais travailler. Andrew va te faire préparer une voiture pour te ramener chez toi ou pour te déposer directement au commissariat. Moi, je ne peux pas rester, on m'attend.

Le haut fonctionnaire lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, il se retourna vers le policier.

— Appelle-moi quand tu seras libre.

Greg le regarda quitter la pièce et se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller. Il se passa une main sur le visage, n'en revenant pas d'être dans la chambre de l'aîné des Holmes, après avoir passé la nuit avec lui. Bon, d'accord, il ne s'était rien passé du tout entre eux ! Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir partagé le lit de Mycroft.

Au fond de lui, le lieutenant finit par ressentir de la culpabilité. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression de trahir Jack ? Pourtant, le journaliste lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait fréquenter d'autres garçons. Et surtout, il ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles, alors le policier se morigéna. Il ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Mais le sentiment ne quitta pas Greg de la journée, même lorsqu'il dut faire face au décès de la machine à café du commissariat et à la mauvaise humeur de Sally Donovan. Le lieutenant prit donc le temps d'y réfléchir entre deux dossiers à remplir, trouvant qu'il serait plus utile de réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait plutôt que de faire le travail pour lequel il était payé.

Est-ce que le policier se sentait coupable de donner de faux espoirs à Mycroft ? Le haut fonctionnaire lui avait quand même fait comprendre qu'il était potentiellement intéressé par lui. Mais Greg ne savait pas s'il se sentait capable de se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un. Pas après Jack. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pas après qu'il lui ait brisé le cœur comme ça.

Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi le lieutenant était-il resté chez l'aîné des Holmes la veille au soir ? Mycroft ne lui avait rien proposé. C'était le policier qui avait demandé à dormir avec lui. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il commençait à surmonter sa peine ? Ou est-ce que c'était simplement parce qu'il se sentait seul ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait toujours éprouvé de l'admiration pour le haut fonctionnaire. Mais est-ce que ça suffisait pour entamer une relation avec lui ?

Greg réfléchit pendant plusieurs jours, et pendant ce temps-là, il pesa le pour et le contre, pensa à Jack et à tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, se demanda s'il appréciait Mycroft pour ce qu'il était ou parce qu'il lui faisait oublier le journaliste, se posa mille et une questions. Le lieutenant se rendit également dans le pub où il avait l'habitude de retrouver son ex, espérant le croiser, lisant les nouveaux articles qu'il avait publié sur le site web du magazine pour lequel il travaillait.

Et puis, au bout de plus d'une semaine de réflexion, il en eut marre. Le policier ne voulait plus espérer. Il voulait qu'on lui prouve qu'on tenait à lui. Alors si Jack pouvait se passer de lui, Greg ne voulait pas lui accorder plus d'intérêt que ce qu'il méritait. Le lieutenant savait qu'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour le journaliste. Mais il voulait l'oublier parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui.

Alors le policier attrapa son téléphone et appela Mycroft. Lorsque le haut fonctionnaire décrocha, Greg ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire « allô » :

— Tu es libre ce soir ?

**####**

La voiture se gara devant l'immeuble et Greg sortit du véhicule, suivi par Mycroft. Le haut fonctionnaire demanda à son chauffeur de l'attendre quelques instants et accompagna le lieutenant jusqu'au digicode.

— Tu veux entrer ? proposa le policier, conscient que l'aîné des Holmes n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation pour s'inviter.

— J'ai passé une excellente soirée et j'adorerais la prolonger, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend, refusa Mycroft.

Greg pencha la tête sur le côté et insista :

— Allez. La nation peut bien attendre quelques heures.

Le haut fonctionnaire secoua la tête.

— Si tu veux que je reste, la prochaine fois, préviens-moi plus tôt, que je puisse m'arranger pour te consacrer toute ma soirée.

— Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? lança le lieutenant.

— Ça dépendra de si tu me rappelles ou pas, fit l'aîné des Holmes.

Il tourna les talons et retourna à sa voiture. Le policier le suivit des yeux et lorsque Mycroft jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, Greg lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il se sentit ridicule mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir de le faire. La voiture démarra et le lieutenant la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle de la rue. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tapa le code qui lui permettait de rentrer chez lui, mais il se figea lorsqu'il découvrit une forme sombre, assise dans le hall de l'immeuble.

— Salut, lui lança-t-on d'une voix timide.

Jack adressa un pâle sourire au lieutenant. Le policier eut l'impression que son cœur s'était figé, glacé par la surprise. Et lorsque le journaliste se releva et s'approcha de lui, Greg le sentit exploser en éclats qui se logèrent dans sa cage thoracique, lui causant une vive douleur dans la poitrine.

— J'espère que tu n'es pas occupé ? J'aimerais te parler.


	9. Chapitre 8

Greg croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Jack d'un air soupçonneux. Il avait fait entrer le journaliste dans son appartement mais gardait un visage fermé. Le brun jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

— Ca n'a pas changé, remarqua-t-il.

— Ca ne fait qu'un mois et demi que tu n'es pas venu, lança le lieutenant. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de refaire la déco.

— Oui, à ce que j'ai compris, tu avais l'air plutôt occupé, ces derniers-temps.

Le policier fronça les sourcils. Faisait-il allusion à Mycroft ? Et dans ce cas, cela voulait-il dire qu'il les avait vus devant l'entrée de l'immeuble ? Jack confirma ses pensées :

— Ca a l'air sérieux avec lui.

— Peut-être, éluda Greg. Ça ne te concerne pas.

— Au contraire, ça me regarde, répliqua le journaliste. Si tu as réussi à te détacher de moi, ça veut dire qu'on peut recommencer à passer du bon temps ensemble.

Le lieutenant en resta bouche-bée.

— Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi juste parce que tu en as envie, là, maintenant ? Je t'ai attendu pendant un mois et demi. Un mois et demi ! Je t'ai appelé, j'ai été au pub, j'ai lu le site internet de ton magazine … Et toi, t'en avais absolument rien à faire de moi !

— Tu crois que ça me faisait plaisir de t'ignorer ? rétorqua Jack, haussant le ton. J'étais malheureux de devoir faire comme si je n'avais pas vu tes appels ni tes messages. Mais si j'avais cédé, tu n'aurais jamais pu te détacher de moi.

— Et en quoi ça te gênait que je sois attaché à toi ? s'écria le policier.

Le journaliste inspira profondément pour se calmer.

— Ecoute, Greg, je t'aime bien. C'est sincère. Tu es un bon coup, mais en plus de ça, tu as un grand cœur. Tu es sensible et en même temps, tu as une force incroyable en toi. Et ce n'est pas ta faute si je ne peux pas m'investir plus. C'est juste que j'ai vécu trop d'expériences qui m'ont blessées. Et je ne sais plus faire confiance.

— Donc, je ne dois pas être si bien que ça, si tu me ranges dans la catégorie des « salauds », fit remarquer le lieutenant.

Jack secoua la tête et fit un pas vers son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci recula, restant hors d'atteinte.

— C'était pourtant clair dès le départ entre nous deux, non ? Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de t'avoir menti …

— Ce n'est pas le cas.

— On ne peut pas juste redevenir comme avant ? Coucher ensemble de temps en temps, passer un bon moment et en rester là ?

Le policier haussa les épaules.

— Je suis sûr que toi, tu arriveras à faire la part des choses. Mais moi, je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Alors, si on recommence à sortir ensemble, j'aurais forcément l'espoir qu'on aille plus loin que la simple partie de jambes en l'air une ou deux fois par semaine. Et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir comme je l'ai fait ces derniers temps.

Le journaliste baissa la tête.

— Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux …

— Et moi, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que toi, tu veux, annonça Greg.

Jack soupira.

— Il te rend heureux ?

Le lieutenant comprit qu'il faisait allusion à Mycroft.

— Quand je suis avec lui, oui. J'oublie de penser à toi.

— C'est bien. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Le journaliste fit mine de partir mais lança :

— Tu sais … Ca va me manquer de ne plus te voir au pub.

— Qui t'a dit que je n'irais plus ?

Jack étouffa un rire.

— Personne … Je me disais juste que … Enfin, laisse tomber.

Le journaliste avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et se retourna une dernière fois.

— J'aurais aimé que tout aille bien entre nous, qu'on veuille la même chose ...

— Moi aussi, affirma le policier.

— Si jamais ton copain te fait souffrir, dis le moi. Je m'arrangerai pour trouver un truc à balancer sur lui et lui ruiner sa réputation dans mon journal.

Greg se contenta de lâcher un rire étranglé. Mycroft était loin d'être le genre à laisser traîner ses secrets. Il était assez discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer, malgré son charisme incroyable. Mais connaissant Jack, le journaliste serait bien capable de trouver un ragot croustillant sur le haut fonctionnaire.

Il avait la gorge serrée et lorsque la porte se referma sur son ex-amant, le lieutenant ne put retenir ses larmes. Il avait accepté de tirer un trait sur lui mais même s'il était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à tenir sa position et de ne pas avoir cédé, le revoir avait réveillé de douloureux souvenirs. Alors, le policier se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura, laissant son chagrin évacuer les derniers sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le brun.

**####**

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée et Greg n'avait pas revu Mycroft. Le haut fonctionnaire ne l'avait pas contacté non plus et le lieutenant en était soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui résister et il avait besoin de prendre de la distance. Il digérait sa rupture officielle d'avec Jack et avait besoin de prendre du temps pour s'en remettre.

Le policier savait que passer du temps avec le frère de Sherlock lui aurait fait oublier le journaliste. Mais il voulait pouvoir faire son deuil de sa relation afin de pouvoir y voir plus clair dans sa vie et, quand il serait prêt, voir s'il pouvait construire quelque chose avec l'aîné des Holmes.

Greg ne pensait donc pas à grand-chose d'autres que ses propres conflits internes et lorsque Sherlock surgit dans son bureau, il eut du mal à suivre le flot de paroles qu'il se mit à débiter :

— Vous aviez tort, mais vous aviez en partie raison ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un détail qui me chiffonnait dans votre théorie, mais je ne voyais pas quoi … Cependant, si vous n'aviez pas le bon coupable, vous étiez pourtant sur la bonne piste. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surpris, ça ne vous était jamais arrivé avant, d'être aussi proche de la vérité, mais apparemment, les miracles existent !

— De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit le lieutenant qui ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait le détective.

Il se tourna vers John, qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans son bureau, espérant obtenir plus d'informations de son côté.

— Je vous parle du poseur de bombes ! lui répondit Sherlock. Vous m'aviez dit que vous soupçonniez un journaliste qui décriait Elizabeth Harper d'être notre coupable et je vous avais dit que votre théorie n'était pas la bonne.

— Parce qu'en fait, c'était bien Jack ? s'étonna Greg.

— Jack ? répéta le détective, sourcils froncés.

— Le journaliste, se reprit le lieutenant.

Le brun roula des yeux.

— Bien sûr que non. Mais vous aviez raison. C'était bien Elizabeth Harper qui était visée par notre poseur de bombes ! Devinez qui elle fréquentait, il y a encore quelques mois de ça ?

Le policier haussa les épaules et Sherlock poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Le directeur de ce magazine people qui la décriait si violemment ! Il n'a pas supporté de se faire plaquer et il a cherché à se venger d'elle en lui menant la vie dure. Au départ, il s'est contenté de la malmener dans son journal mais comme ça ne lui faisait rien, il a commencé à vouloir lui faire peur en lui envoyant des menaces de mort. Pour tenter de brouiller les pistes, il a camouflé ça en menaçant tous ceux qui participaient au séminaire d'écologie et puis, parti comme il était, il s'est dit qu'il pouvait bien mettre ses menaces à exécution, afin que sa vengeance soit encore plus complète. Il a commencé à placer des explosifs dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel où était descendue Mlle Harper et derrière l'écran de la salle du séminaire et malgré quelques aléas, c'était bien pour lui faire peur à elle qu'il a fait tout ça.

— Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Greg, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

— Des images des caméras de surveillance de l'hôtel et de la salle de conférence ainsi qu'un relevé de compte bancaire montrant que notre homme a acheté au moins une partie du matériel utilisé pour fabriquer les explosifs, ça vous suffit ? fit le détective. Au cas où, vous pouvez toujours rajouter les nombreux articles qui critiquent Mlle Harper depuis leur rupture.

Le lieutenant soupira.

— Ok. Je vais aller procéder à son arrestation, alors.

— Parfait. Oh, tant que j'y suis, le braquage de la bijouterie sur lequel vous vouliez que j'enquête il y a quelques semaines ? C'est le propriétaire qui a simulé un cambriolage. Il voulait toucher l'assurance pour couvrir ses dettes de jeux.

Le brun quitta la pièce sans plus attendre et John, qui était comme toujours juste derrière son colocataire, fit une grimace au policier avant de le suivre. Greg siffla entre ses dents. Les déductions de Sherlock le surprenaient toujours, même après plusieurs années de collaboration.

**####**

Juste après que Sherlock lui ait résolu l'affaire du poseur de bombes, Greg était allé arrêter Ted Barner, le directeur du magazine pour lequel travaillait Jack, et l'homme n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Il avait quasiment revendiqué ce qu'il avait fait et le lieutenant s'était demandé comment l'ego d'un homme pouvait le mener à faire ce genre de choses, mettant en péril la vie de tiers pour assouvir sa propre soif de vengeance.

Pour se défouler et pour ne pas repenser à Jack, qu'il avait recroisé dans les locaux du journal, le policier avait enfilé son survêtement dès qu'il était rentré chez lui et était allé courir. Il n'était pas allé loin mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Il s'était assis dans un parc et était resté un long moment au calme, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans réfléchir.

Puis, Greg s'était étiré, s'était levé du banc et avait appelé Mycroft. Le haut fonctionnaire avait comme d'habitude bousculé son emploi du temps pour trouver un moment à accorder au lieutenant. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, se retrouvant pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de Jack, bien qu'ils aient discuté de l'affaire du poseur de bombes, se concentrant sur des sujets moins sensibles. Et puis, l'aîné des Holmes avait raccompagné le policier jusqu'à chez lui, comme d'habitude, refusant d'entrer chez lui, prétextant encore une fois avoir du travail à faire. Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, à côté du digicode de l'immeuble de Greg.

— Appelle-moi quand tu seras libre, lui lança Mycroft avant de tourner les talons.

Et alors que le lieutenant le regardait retourner vers sa voiture, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro du haut fonctionnaire. L'aîné des Holmes chercha son mobile dans la poche de sa veste, une main sur la portière de son véhicule, et décrocha.

— Allô ?

— Je suis libre, ce soir. Tu fais quoi ? demanda Greg.

Les yeux brillants, le lieutenant observa Mycroft se pencher vers son chauffeur pour lui parler. La voiture redémarra et le haut fonctionnaire resta sur le trottoir, son téléphone contre l'oreille.

— Je viens de me libérer. Que me proposes-tu ?

— Fais une dizaine de pas en arrière et on verra ensuite.

L'aîné des Holmes raccrocha et rejoignit le policier.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'enquit-il avec son sourire hautain qui agaçait tant Greg.

Le lieutenant tapa le code d'entrée de l'immeuble sur le digicode et attrapa Mycroft par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Il le guida jusqu'à son appartement et une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, le policier agrippa la veste du haut fonctionnaire pour l'attirer contre lui.

— Je vais t'embrasser, prévint-il.

— J'aimerais bien te voir essayer, souffla l'aîné des Holmes.

Greg sourit et franchit la distance qui séparait son visage de celui de Mycroft. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois et leurs langues ne manquèrent pas de rejoindre rapidement le ballet de leurs bouches qui s'unissaient langoureusement. Quand le haut fonctionnaire se recula pour reprendre son souffle, le lieutenant plongea dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers rapides.

— Et Jack ? demanda l'aîné des Holmes.

— C'est fini pour de bon, répondit le policier.

— Tu es sûr ?

Greg releva la tête pour fixer Mycroft.

— Oui. C'est fini. C'est toi que je veux.

Le haut fonctionnaire haussa un sourcil, comme s'il restait dubitatif. Pourtant, il n'insista pas et se laissa embrasser par le lieutenant, qui l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et bientôt, leurs mains glissèrent sous leurs vêtements, déboutonnant les chemises et faisant tomber les pantalons à terre. Les doigts se lièrent quelques instants avant de repartir à la découverte de l'autre corps dénudé. Les peaux se réchauffèrent, le rouge leur monta aux joues, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et leurs bouches n'en finirent pas de s'embrasser. Les derniers morceaux de tissus furent ôtés, un emballage de préservatif fut déchiré et bientôt, les halètements de plaisir remplacèrent les soupirs de bien-être.

Et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à côté de Mycroft, haletant, le front emperlé de sueur, Greg se sentit étrangement entier, comme s'il avait toujours manqué une partie de lui-même et qu'il venait de la trouver à ce moment précis. Le lieutenant observa le haut fonctionnaire, dont les yeux étaient clos, et sourit. Toutes ces conneries d'âme-sœur, c'était peut-être vrai, au final ?

**####**

Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait déjà le paysage mais le ciel déchargeait encore de gros flocons sur l'Angleterre, comme s'il estimait que la couche de neige n'était pas encore suffisante. Greg avait le regard perdu dans le vide, observant sans les voir les flocons. Des éclats de voix retentissaient au-dessus de lui mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

John, assis près de la cheminée, finit par se racler la gorge.

— On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'ils font ? Ils vont finir par s'étriper …

Le lieutenant haussa les épaules mais avant que l'un des deux hommes ne se soit levé, une voix féminine couvrit celles qui se disputaient, leur ordonnant de se calmer et de descendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Sherlock déboula dans le salon où se trouvaient Greg et John. Il fonça s'asseoir dans un fauteuil libre, relevant ses genoux contre lui, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Mycroft ne tarda pas à le suivre et à se laisser tomber à côté du lieutenant, un air pincé sur le visage.

Ni le policier, ni le médecin ne chercha à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient habitués aux disputes entre les deux frères Holmes, qui ne semblaient pas savoir communiquer autrement qu'en se provoquant et s'insultant.

Le blond se leva pour aller ranger le livre qu'il était en train de lire mais quand il passa à côté de Sherlock, le brun l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir. John leva les yeux au ciel mais passa ses bras autour du détective pour le serrer contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille, ce qui illumina brièvement le visage du cadet Holmes.

Greg posa sa main sur la cuisse de Mycroft, qui était toujours renfrogné, et recommença à observer la neige tomber. Une vieille dame finit par arriver dans son salon, les sourcils froncés.

— Ha, j'aime mieux vous voir plus calme. Au lieu de passer votre temps à vous disputer, vous pourriez peut-être aller vous balader dehors, pour profiter du grand air.

Le haut fonctionnaire ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le lieutenant lui vola la parole.

— Bonne idée, Mme Holmes. Tu viens, Myke ?

L'aîné des Holmes plissa les yeux et se leva, le dos raide, sans se départir de son air pincé. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se promener sous la neige mais si c'était le policier qui le lui demandait, il se voyait mal refuser.

La mère de Sherlock et Mycroft secoua la tête.

— Si je ne vous aimais pas autant, je souhaiterais avoir John et Greg comme fils, menaça-t-elle ses deux garçons. Ils sont beaucoup plus polis et calmes.

Ni l'aîné, ni le cadet ne sembla s'offusquer et la vieille femme retourna s'affairer dans la cuisine. Le lieutenant enfila son manteau et pendant qu'il le boutonnait, le haut fonctionnaire lui passa une écharpe autour du cou, les sourcils toujours froncés.

— Tu es fâché après moi ? chuchota Greg.

— Non, répondit sèchement l'homme d'état.

— On dirait, pourtant, insista le policier.

— Et bien, tu te trompes ! s'agaça Mycroft en attrapant son propre manteau et en sortant dehors.

Le lieutenant le rattrapa alors qu'il avançait dans l'allée et glissa ses doigts entre ceux du haut fonctionnaire

— Tu sais que, peu importe ce que vous vous êtes dits, Sherlock et toi, tu seras toujours le plus intelligent pour moi ? lança Greg.

L'aîné des Holmes se détendit et serra la main du policier contre la sienne avant de lui adresser un sourire.

— Je suis content que tu sois là avec moi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de passer Noël entre mes parents et mon frère, avoua-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'en dépit de ses propos, Mycroft aimait sa famille. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, bien entendu, et les considérait souvent comme s'ils étaient bêtes, mais il était attaché à eux. Et à lui.

Le cœur gonflé de joie, Greg tira doucement sur le bras du haut fonctionnaire pour le tourner vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. L'aîné des Holmes posa son front contre le sien, leurs nez se frôlant et leurs souffles se mêlant l'un à l'autre.

— Je t'aime, murmura le lieutenant.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Mycroft, pourtant avare de ce genre de démonstration de tendresse.

Le policier fondit sur la bouche du haut fonctionnaire sans plus attendre. Après tant d'années, il avait enfin trouvé l'équilibre auquel il aspirait, le point d'ancrage qui lui permettait de se sentir en sécurité, loin des gouffres de solitude et de tristesse dans lesquels il s'était longtemps senti tomber. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'aîné des Holmes serait celui qui le comblerait mais le fait était que depuis bientôt deux ans, il était toujours là pour lui, parfois de façon discrète, souvent de façon plus marquée. Il lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre passionnément, le goût d'aimer, la force de croire en ses rêves et la volonté de les réaliser. Et c'était une sensation délicieuse, aussi douce que puissante.

— Tu ne me quitteras jamais ? demanda Greg alors qu'ils s'étaient reculés pour pouvoir reprendre leurs respirations.

— Pas tant que tu voudras toujours de moi, déclara Mycroft.

Le lieutenant sourit et serra le haut fonctionnaire contre lui. L'aîné des Holmes brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux en lançant :

— Tu trouves que Sherlock et John sont un meilleur couple que nous ?

Le policier laissa échapper un rire et rejeta la tête en arrière pour pouvoir regarder Mycroft. Il passa sa main sur le haut de son crâne pour chasser les flocons de neige qui s'étaient posés dans ses cheveux.

— Peu importe. On pourrait leur décerner des centaines de prix du plus beau couple de l'année que je m'en ficherai. Je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Le haut fonctionnaire adressa un sourire sincèrement ravi à Greg. Ils reprirent leur route et la neige crissa sous leurs pas. Ils ne parlèrent plus, profitant de la magie du moment, leurs doigts liés, le cœur battant au rythme de leur amour.

Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler. Ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

FIN


	10. Remerciements - Et Après ?

J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent moment en lisant cette courte fanfiction. Je l'ai écrite en deux ou trois jours pour l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur, KalistaCriss (car évidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'y prendre en avance …). J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, même si j'ai dû faire ça dans un temps limité et j'espère vous avoir transmis un peu du bonheur que j'ai ressenti au travers de mon histoire.

Place aux remerciements !

Comme toujours, merci à KalistaCriss pour m'avoir fait découvrir la série Sherlock. J'espère t'avoir fait plaisir avec ces huit chapitres sur un des couples que tu aimes tant. Merci d'être là pour me faire rire et pour me vanner. Je ne risque pas de prendre la grosse tête avec toi, tu seras toujours là pour me remettre à ma place, c'est-à-dire les deux pieds sur terre ) Merci de partager tes passions avec moi. Merci d'être toi.

Merci à ma famille d'être là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, pour me soutenir et m'encourager à toujours aller de l'avant. C'est vraiment super d'être aussi bien entourée et je mesure la chance que j'ai d'avoir un entourage pareil.

Merci spécial à mon Emilie d'amour, avec qui je passe de longues heures au téléphone et qui est là pour m'aider à y voir plus clair quand j'ai des doutes. Une meilleure amie comme toi, ça vaut de l'or ! Je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde !

Merci à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss d'avoir adapté les aventures de Sherlock Holmes à la télévision et d'avoir choisi un casting aussi parfait. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire meilleurs choix. (Et ils ne liront probablement jamais ça, mais quand même, rendons à César ce qui lui appartient).

Et les meilleurs pour la fin : merci à vous, mes lecteurs, d'avoir encore une fois été au rendez-vous. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de l'avoir mise en favori, de me suivre, de m'avoir mis dans votre liste d'auteurs préférés … Merci d'avoir lu, tout simplement.

Mention spéciale à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, que ce soit juste une fois ou bien à chaque chapitre. Vos critiques, très souvent positives, m'ont permis de prendre du recul par rapport à mon histoire, de réfléchir à ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas. Rien n'est jamais parfait et je suis vraiment touchée quand je lis vos réactions, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer et de m'améliorer. Merci d'avoir signalé les coquilles et les fautes.

Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me lire. Merci d'avoir partagé vos ressentis avec moi. Merci d'avoir été là. Merci, du fond du cœur.

* * *

Et après ?

Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé le plaisir d'écrire (plaisir retrouvé depuis deux ans), je ne m'arrête plus. Pourtant, niveau fanfiction, je vais faire une petite pause afin de me concentrer sur des projets plus personnels.

Cependant, début mai, j'espère pouvoir publier la fanfiction Teen Wolf sur laquelle je bosse depuis un moment. Je travaille en ce moment (animatrice en centre de loisirs) donc je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire, mais je pense qu'elle sera finie d'ici quinze jours, donc vous pourrez me retrouver là-bas. Je pense que je classerai cette fic dans la catégorie parodie/humour … Je ne suis pas encore très sûre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je crois, c'est pas le type d'histoires que je lis d'habitude donc je ne sais pas si ça plaira … Je l'espère )

J'ai une idée de fiction pour le fandom Sherlock, mais je veux avant me concentrer sur d'autres projets. Je fourmille d'idées donc forcément, au bout d'un moment, je suis obligée de faire des choix. Mais j'ai très hâte de continuer d'échanger avec vous, alors j'essaierai de revenir le plus rapidement possible sur le site.

Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir suivi, je vous embrasse et je vous souhaite de réussir à mener vos projets personnels à terme. Vivez vos passions dès maintenant. N'écoutez pas ceux qui ne croient pas en vous. A très vite !


End file.
